


There will be a day

by XuanYue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 劍欄一役後，亞瑟從龍息劍的重創活了下來，但他仍不知道梅林到底用什麼交換了他的生命。魔法在卡美洛已不再是禁術，但臣民們是否能接受這個改變？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◎這是個後513的故事，亞瑟活下來，莫嘉娜沒死，關妮薇爾依然是皇后（←但當中並不牽涉什麼Romantic meanings）。關於婚姻平權的爭執讓我覺得某方的意見簡直荒腔走板，想到編劇兼製作人在513評論音軌中幾乎隱晦承認魔法可以被視為性向的隱喻，忍不住想寫一個魔法已經被法律承認卻仍然不被社會接受的故事  
◎我標AM標得有點心虛，當然有AM的成分在，不過更多的是亞瑟，513之後的亞瑟和身邊的人怎麼了，這才是我想寫的東西。

  
1.  
  
卡美洛是個富饒的國家，它的國土倚山靠海，擁有豐富的礦產，過去它的人民或許因為魔物肆虐和戰爭經常不得溫飽，但從兩年前劍欄一役後，阿爾比恩上的五大國簽訂了和平條約，約定互不侵犯，讓土地與人民都可以喘息。如今卡美洛的景象已與過去大不相同，大多數的人民都至少一天能有一頓飽餐，冬天時也有足夠的柴火不至於冷死路邊；和平與氣候讓收穫豐碩，人民能用便宜的價錢買到足以餵養自己與牲畜的食物。  
  
下城區，通常是城市中最為貧困的區域，在卡美洛，即使是下城區也不會見到衣不蔽體、瘦骨嶙峋的乞丐或貧民，他們或許穿著粗布衣服，吃食也不精緻，卻是認真在生活著。  
  
「為什麼只有半個？」在吵雜的集市中，安稚嫩的聲音並不突出，她只能盡可能提高聲音，努力抬高下巴，即使臉紅脖子粗也要讓小販聽清楚她的話。「我明明聽到你跟前面的大叔說一塊麵包只要一個銅幣，我給你一個銅幣了！」  
  
「我說半個就是半個，你的一個銅幣只能買到半個麵包。」  
  
可惜小販漢斯並不理會她，把半個麵包往她的懷裡一塞，便轉頭回去招呼另一個客人。  
  
「為什麼？我沒有少給你，你也該給我我應得的貨品！」  
  
安扯著漢斯的袖子，逼得漢斯不得不轉過身推了她一把。十二歲的小孩怎麼禁得起成年男子的推擠，她腳步不穩地向後退了幾步，差點跌在地上。  
  
「不接受就滾到一邊去！」  
  
漢斯對著安大吼，他的攤子附近不知何時已經圍了一圈看熱鬧的人，卻沒有一個人出來幫小女孩說話，反而也跟著指指點點，這彷彿給了他鼓勵，他對著安的腳邊唾了一口口水，又拿起他的擀麵棍揮舞了幾下，作勢要敲在她頭上。  
  
「像妳這種人，以前可是會被綁上火刑架燒死！現在能這樣大搖大擺買東西吃就該心懷感激，小雜種！」  
  
安委屈地就要哭出來，但是不行，她不是小雜種，即使身為德魯伊人的族人們在森林裡流浪了許久，曾經流離失所，走到哪裡都受到驅趕，可是他們和這些人並沒有什麼不同。她會魔法，她有一點點魔力，她生來如此！  
  
卡美洛的國王，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡登基的第七年，不得使用魔法的禁令終於撤銷，擁有魔力的人們不再需要躲躲藏藏，國家甚至設置了宮廷魔法師的職位，並招募了一群擁有強大魔法的人，組成禁衛軍。那個使用魔法就會被判處火刑或絞刑的年代已經過去了，再也沒有無辜的人因此而死。  
  
「魔法在卡美洛已經不再被禁止了！」  
  
她大喊著朝漢斯衝過去，用力捶打漢斯的手臂，小孩子的力氣根本無法造成什麼傷害，這些動作只讓漢斯更憤怒，抓起安的衣領將她遠遠甩出去。安覺得自己的腳根本踩不到地面，煞都煞不住，只能閉上眼睛等待跌落地面的疼痛。  
  
沒有預期的疼痛，她跌進一個溫暖的懷抱中。  
  
安睜開眼，發現接住自己的人穿著藍色的斗篷，大半張臉都掩蓋在兜帽之下，不過她的身高只到對方胸口，從底下倒是能清楚看見那人的臉。那是個三十歲左右的年輕男人，五官相當俊秀，皮膚白皙，飽滿的額頭上散落幾撮金黃色的髮絲，一看就知道是貴族子弟，不該出現在下城區的那種人。  
  
「妳還好嗎？」  
  
男人用戴著皮手套的手扶她站好，蹲下來平視她，還順勢拍了拍安身上的塵土。  
  
他有一雙極其美麗的藍色眼眸。  
  
安點點頭。  
  
「這是在做什麼？」  
  
男人站起身來，語氣變得嚴厲，低沉的聲音裡隱隱有著無法抵抗的威嚴，他將手放在安的肩膀上。  
  
「何時卡美洛的律法允許你們對一個小孩動粗？」  
  
圍觀的群眾開始你一言我一語，猜測起男人的身分，從斗篷的質料和做工以及男人習慣發號施令的口氣來判斷，隱藏在兜帽下的這個人必定擁有尊貴的身分，但貴族們並不到下城區來，這裡是僕役、馬伕、小販和妓女們的居住之地，就連有點身分的商賈也不會踏足這裡。  
  
漢斯吞了吞口水，仍逞強地挺起胸膛，他有整個集市的人做他的後盾。  
  
「一個德魯伊小孩，閣下，可不是什麼無辜的小孩子。」他強調了「德魯伊」三個字，以輕蔑的語氣，「使用魔法的雜種！」  
  
「魔法已經解禁了。」  
  
「在烏瑟統治時期可不是這樣的，這種人就該送上火刑台。」漢斯又往地上啐了一口口水，越說越氣憤，一張老臉脹得通紅，「看到他們就叫人噁心！大家都是辛辛苦苦過日子，憑什麼這些用魔法的人可以比我們輕鬆？能讓他們活著就已經是恩賜！」  
  
群眾開始鼓譟，附和著漢斯的說法，七嘴八舌說著對巫師的不滿，多半都是聽來而非實際的經驗，例如巫師會讓人從嘴裡吐出蟾蜍，或巫師會在井中下詛咒，喝了井水的人就會長出膿瘡，卻說得像自身遭遇一樣。  
  
聽著這些話，漢斯大膽了起來，他指著一個健壯的中年男子，大聲地說：「這是湯姆，他是搬運工，要是幫閣下您一天搬個十幾趟貨物，裝滿馬車，大約可以賺到二十個銅幣。但是一個巫師只要動動手指，就可以讓貨物自行疊好、捆好，這樣輕鬆就能賺到一樣的工資，憑什麼我的麵包也要用同樣的價格賣給他們？」  
  
群眾大聲叫好，這時候集市裡已經沒人認真在做生意了，就是那些還站在攤子上的小販也豎起耳朵在聽。  
  
漢斯又指著一個灰髮老婦，她披著破舊的褐色披肩，看來生活並不好過。  
  
「她是老蘿絲，每天都到貴族老爺的房子去擦地板，就算她使勁吃奶的力氣、手指破皮，一天也只能賺到七、八個銅幣。但是巫師呢？他們只要動動手指，就能讓掃把自己掃地、抹布自己擦地板，難道他們不該付出更高的價格買食物嗎？」  
  
人群裡出現了歡呼聲，大聲同意漢斯的說法，雖也有露出不贊同神情的人，卻礙於氣氛不敢說話；漢斯洋洋得意地向群眾揮了揮手，甚至以不存在的帽子行了個脫帽禮。  
  
男人只是靜靜聽著，等到鼓譟聲小了些，他走到也是大聲叫好的一個青年面前，青年和漢斯或湯姆比起來實在弱不禁風，男人問：「你叫什麼名字？」  
  
「……我叫奧圖。」  
  
或許是沒想到會被叫住，奧圖有些不自在，他低下頭，不敢直視男人，回答了名字後又扭扭捏捏補了一句「閣下」。  
  
「你的工作是什麼？」  
  
「搬運工，我和湯姆一起工作。」  
  
「你一天能賺多少錢？」  
  
「十五個銅幣，閣下，我的力氣沒有湯姆大。」  
  
「你買過他的麵包嗎？」  
  
男人除下皮手套，指了指漢斯，食指上的寬版銀戒在陽光下閃閃發亮。  
  
「買過。」  
  
「一個麵包多少錢？」  
  
奧圖有些猶豫，不知道該不該說出實話，即使他沒有讀過書，他也知道男人的意思。他不喜歡巫師，倒不是跟漢斯一樣覺得不公平什麼的，只是從小到大，卡美洛一直都禁止使用魔法，所有人都說巫術是邪惡的、會腐蝕人心，就算沒親自遇過巫師，也多少聽說過巫師做的壞事，例如企圖謀反的莫嘉娜女士不就連續兩次用魔法差點摧毀卡美洛嗎？  
  
他抬頭看了男人一眼，突然覺得露在兜帽外的輪廓似曾相似，卻也說不出在哪裡見到過。男人的眼神堅定而銳利，他又被逼得不得不轉開與那雙眼睛相接的視線，不自覺低下頭低聲說：「一銅幣，閣下。」  
  
男人拍了拍奧圖的肩，他又走回安的身邊，小女孩忍不住抓著天藍色斗篷的一角。  
  
「所以，不管奧圖是不是和湯姆一樣，一天能賺二十個銅幣，你都用一銅幣的價錢賣他麵包；既不賣奧圖比較便宜，也不賣湯姆比較貴。就算巫師真能動動手指就把貨物堆好，那也是他們的天賦，只要是相同的麵包，一個銅幣還是一個銅幣。如果你因為這孩子是德魯伊人就只給她半個麵包，你是在拋棄自己做生意的誠信。」  
  
人們面面相覷，一時半刻說不出話來，顯然從來沒想過這回事；烏瑟痛恨魔法，過去近三十年來魔法都是污穢而邪惡的，他們被這樣教導，如今亞瑟解除了魔法的禁令，但除了他們對巫師的痛恨外，他們無所適從。  
  
「那、那詛咒又、又怎麼說？」  
  
似乎是惱羞成怒，漢斯拿著擀麵棍指著男人，氣得結巴。  
  
「什麼詛咒？」  
  
「亞瑟國王和皇后已經結婚多年，卻連一個子嗣也沒有，所有人都說是莫嘉娜女士的詛咒！因為她要讓潘德拉岡的血脈中斷！」  
  
才剛安靜下來的群眾又再度鼓譟起來，紛紛搶著發表意見，有人說國王應迎娶其他國家的公主，有人則說一定是解除魔法禁令讓老國王烏瑟的靈魂不得安息，也有人說王宮中的那群巫師相當可疑。  
  
「……沒有關係。」  
  
男人的聲音在人群裡被掩蓋。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「這和魔法沒有關係，當然也和你們沒有關係！」  
  
男人充滿怒意的聲音如雷響般擊打每個人的耳膜，如果有誰聽過雄獅的咆哮，或許就與此相去不遠。  
  
群眾忍不住瑟縮了一下，那聲音中的威嚴讓他們習慣性地害怕，另一方面，他們並不覺得自己有錯。魔法是不對的，否則烏瑟何必禁止它那麼久？上一代的卡美洛之王或許在對抗魔法的戰役中顯得殘酷與嚴苛，卻不能否定他對某些人民來說仍是個好國王，嚴厲的律法與執行讓人們不敢犯錯，許多人此時依舊懷念那個時代。  
  
「怎麼會沒有關係？國王的子嗣會是卡美洛的繼承人，我們都很期待他和皇后生下王子或公主。再說，你又是怎麼知道和魔法沒有關係的？」  
  
奧圖想起他在哪裡看過那張臉，他和湯姆有時候會幫蔬果商人送東西到皇宮的廚房去，通往廚房的路能遠遠看見訓練場，國王總是親自帶著他的圓桌騎士們進行操練，就算遠得看不清楚細節，奧圖也很難忘記國王那比太陽更加燦爛的身影。  
  
「因為我就是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡！」  
  
男人脫下兜帽，安在那一瞬間彷彿覺得整個下城區都亮了起來，不再只是灰樸樸的人們和房屋，有一道光降臨在此，即使憤怒也不使國王的容貌減損半分，只讓他看起來更加奪目。  
  
「陛下！」  
  
所有的人跪了一地，只剩下安和一個站在亞瑟身後的瘦高青年還站著，安忘記自己還抓著國王的衣角，有些不知所措，她望著青年，而穿著深藍襯衫和棗紅外套的黑髮青年對她眨了眨眼。  
  
「站起來。你們這是在做什麼？」  
  
亞瑟抿緊了嘴唇，從他登基以來，就努力使卡美洛走向平等與正義的道路，他深信人民與貴族互相依存，貴族保護卡美洛的安全，而人民餵養他們，缺少了哪一個部分都無法使王國存在。他並不喜歡子民對他跪拜，他與這些人是國王與臣民之間的關係，也是朋友，他怎麼能接受朋友在自己面前卑躬屈膝？  
  
集市裡一片安靜，沒有人敢站起來面對國王的怒氣，國王和善可親是一回事，人民當著國王的面高談闊論他與皇后之間沒有子嗣又是另一回事。  
  
誰也不知道自己會不會被降罪。  
  
「陛下。」  
  
一個老婦站了起來，亞瑟認得她是剛才漢斯提到的老蘿絲，他深吸一口氣，讓自己的聲線穩定，不讓場面看起來像是國王單方面發怒並懲戒他的人民。  
  
「直接說出來。」  
  
「巫師是異端，他們不是自然的產物，陛下。」老蘿絲往前走了幾步，她的步履不穩，語氣卻比磨刀石還要堅硬。「他們有多少人？數十人？數百人？真的有必要為他們改變卡美洛長久以來的傳統嗎？我們都聽說過巫師做了多少壞事，幫情婦偷走丈夫的心，讓妻子落淚？詛咒別人的莊稼，讓種子發不出芽？我的孩子就死在不死軍團的手下！沒有魔法卡美洛依然存在，我們不需要魔法！」  
  
亞瑟望著老蘿絲，婦人的頭髮已經花白，歲月在她的身上留下痕跡，她的臉龐、身軀和手臂散發著隨時都可能會死去的氣息，只有對魔法的怨恨依然在她眼裡燃燒著熾熱的光芒。  
  
所以，這就是卡美洛子民對魔法的看法。即使他花了整整一年的時間，說服大臣們並制定出一套鉅細靡遺的律法，確保沒有任何人會再因為生來就擁有魔法而死，有魔法天分的孩子如果願意，也能得到適切的教導，人民依然不信任魔法。他給予梅林過去不曾有過的宮廷魔法師職位，並組織了魔法的軍隊讓人民知道他們將受到魔法的保護，擁有魔法的人依然在他看不見的地方被壓迫，不是來自國家的律法，卻是來自民眾的恐懼。  
  
亞瑟緩緩開口，聲音雖低，卻能讓每個人都聽得清楚：  
  
「請你們每個人都站起來。  
  
過去，我們曾因為對魔法盲目的恐懼而犯下過錯，許多無辜的人因此喪命。我敬愛我的父親，他生前永遠心懷卡美洛的強盛和平安，烏瑟‧潘德拉岡是高貴的國王，他值得人們的緬懷，但是在魔法上他錯了，魔法不是黑暗的產物。因為恐懼，使母親失去她的兒子、丈夫失去他的妻子，可是他們並未與我們不同，有些人是好農夫，有些人能將牲畜養得又肥又胖，有些人則擅長魔法，不過如此而已。」  
  
卡美洛的人民靜靜聽著他們的國王說話，他們都來自低賤的階級，必須辛苦工作才能養活自己，對他們服侍的人來說，這些人並不存在；園丁負責照料花草，女傭負責打掃宅邸，馬伕負責照料主人的馬匹，除非主人問話，否則他們都沉靜無聲。  
  
如今卡美洛最尊貴的人卻站在這個下城區的集市裡，聆聽一個行將就木的老婦人對他說話，比起追究人民談論皇室的八卦與傷痛，國王更在乎不要他的子民跪拜他，甚至願意向這些沒有受教育也不重要的人解釋新頒布的法律，它的精神與意義。  
  
像他那樣身分地位的人，應該要更傲慢和自大。  
  
「當一個普通人犯罪，我們會說『噢，他走投無路了』或『噢，他一定對某人恨之入骨』；當一個有魔法的人犯了罪，我們會說『噢，他是個巫師』。魔法只是工具，不是犯罪的本質，犯罪的本質是人心，是嫉妒、怨恨、憤怒甚至是愛，但不是魔法。」  
  
國王的聲音堅定又溫和，即使他並未戴著王冠，安卻覺得太陽在那頭金髮上反射出的光線就像一頂鑲滿寶石的王冠，比她看過的任何東西都還要閃亮。她又轉頭看向站在國王身後那個黑髮青年，青年並未注意到她，他望著國王的身影，彷彿是一道因光而生的影子，灰藍色的眼眸只看著一個人。  
  
「如果不是魔法，今天我們都無法站在這裡；我，無法站在這裡。你們都知道卡美洛在劍欄取得的勝利，我們擊敗了莫嘉娜率領的撒克遜人，將他們驅逐出我們的國土；你們也都知道我因重傷休息了一段時間，在這一年中皇后把卡美洛治理得很好。」  
  
亞瑟忍不住放柔了語氣，他知道梅林正在看著他，就像暗夜裡溫暖的火堆，驅離寒冷與野獸，直到天明。  
  
「但你們不知道的是，即使卡美洛的騎士們能以一擋十，我們依然寡不敵眾。撒克遜人的數量遠超過想像，他們迫不及待想摧毀這塊土地上的每一個人，他們有莫嘉娜的魔法、有龍的火焰，這都是騎士們無法抵擋的力量。如果不是巫師阻止莫嘉娜、命令龍離開和擊退多數的撒克遜人，如今卡美洛已經是焦土。你們也不會知道，由龍息所鍛造的劍的碎片曾刺進我的胸口，並緩慢地朝心臟移動，是希德族的魔法讓我活下來。」  
  
亞瑟仍記得兩年前的那趟旅程，他已奄奄一息，死神的鐮刀就貼在他的頸後，他幾乎能感覺到那森冷又銳利的刀鋒，距離死亡只剩下一步。他以為他失去了最重要的朋友，最後卻發現向他發誓「我將保護你，或者死在你身邊」的青年從來就沒有變，他也不希望他改變。  
  
他牽著小女孩抓住斗篷的手，向前走了一步。  
  
安喜歡自己的手被亞瑟握住，國王的手掌溫暖又粗糙，掌心有些厚繭，但她有些害怕，除了亞瑟和黑髮青年之外的其他人，都曾對她指指點點，或看著她被漢斯為難而不願意站出來說句話。她還在猶豫，卻感覺有股輕柔的力量將她往前推。  
  
安再次轉過頭去看黑髮青年，那人的眼眸中閃過一絲金色的光芒，是魔法。  
  
「這個德魯伊的孩子，除了會使用魔法，她做錯了什麼嗎？」  
  
亞瑟將她又往前推了一點，視線在每一個人的臉上緩緩移動，多數人都低下頭，他朗聲說著：「她只是想以合理的價錢買一塊麵包，餵飽自己和家人；他們也需要繳稅，在國家需要他們的時候挺身而出。卡美洛的根基是忠誠，我們藉由信任彼此而屹立不搖，不會因為有了魔法而倒塌。我沒辦法讓那些無辜者死而復生，我也沒辦法把你的兒子帶回來，蘿絲，但是未來，我希望不再有人因為魔法死去。」  
  



	2. Chapter 2

2.

圍在旁邊的人潮漸漸散去，群眾並未在亞瑟說完之後大聲鼓掌或叫好，或彷彿被雷劈了一樣瞬間改變想法，只是帶著有點茫然的神情回到他們的日常生活，工作、買賣、餵飽自己，這是現實生活而非床邊故事，不是睜開眼世界就改變了的傳奇小說，亞瑟知道他們需要時間。

梅林走向前來站在他的身邊，一起看著漢斯又切了半塊麵包，並連著前一塊包在一起，有些羞愧地塞進安懷裡；小女孩也為自己剛才捶打漢斯的行為道歉，意外因此得到一個擁抱。

「剛才的演說很棒，閣下。看來以後不需要我為你寫演講稿了。」

「喔，閉嘴，梅林！再說，你寫的演講稿爛透了好嗎？」

「但你還是用了。」

「那是因為我對拋光一竅不通。」

「你終於願意承認你有不懂的東西。」

「我是國王，我不需要懂得拋光。」

「是啊，幸好我現在不用拋光你的盔甲了，簡直比吃蓋亞斯做的菜還難以忍受。」

「你知道我現在還是可以叫你去拋光我的盔甲吧？」

「那你也知道我彈個手指就能做完吧？」

「看來你很想去彈個手指把武器室裡的盔甲都處理好。」

「不，喬治已經夠恨我了，我不能再去搶他的工作。」

他們將小女孩送回家，當然，手上拿著完整的一塊麵包。

反正都被認出來了，亞瑟乾脆把整件斗篷扯下，扔在梅林身上，對方也毫無異議將它折好掛在手上。卡美洛的國王與宮廷魔法師在集市中走過，人們不再在意他們，吆喝聲與出價的聲音很快就回到商人與顧客中，亞瑟有時候停下來看看小販們的貨品，問問他們的生意如何，畢竟底層的生活狀況直接反映在對食物的需求上。

結論是卡美洛現在正處於一種前所未有的安定與富饒中。

亞瑟丟給蔬果小販一枚銅幣，從攤位前的籃子裡挑了一顆果皮還帶著點綠的蘋果，果實不大，吃起來帶點酸，果肉清脆，稱不上香甜多汁，但價值一枚銅幣的蘋果就是這種味道。

他並不是養尊處優、沒見過世面的統治者，身為卡美洛的王儲，烏瑟是從戰爭中站穩王位的勝利者，並不相信養在溫室中的花朵能治理好國家。下城區的景色在這二十年來幾乎沒有變化，許多房屋看來堪用，卻難以抵擋冬天的風雪，若考慮外圍村莊的人民會在過度嚴寒的冬季前來尋求協助，那麼庇護所是不夠的。

該如何從貴族手裡挖出錢來蓋新的庇護所呢？

「亞瑟。」

「嗯？」

回過神，發現梅林正在叫他。手裡的蘋果也吃完了，亞瑟把果核扔進路邊裝滿果皮及魚內臟的竹籃裡，水果的汁液卻沾在手上有點黏膩，他抓過黑髮青年，將手指蹭在對方的衣服上。

「嘿！你這樣很不友善喔。」

「不，這正是朋友會做的事。」

梅林瞪著衣袖上那塊被蹭髒的污漬，低聲念了個咒語把它去除，亞瑟絕不會承認那雙藍眸裡一閃而過的金色光芒有時讓他很著迷，他只是聳了聳肩。

「看，對你一點影響也沒有。」

「你一如以往是個皇家混球。」

「我聽到了。」

「亞瑟。」

「幹嘛？」

「謝謝你願意放艾蘇薩自由，畢竟牠之前幫著莫嘉娜，龍息劍也是由牠所鍛造的。你知道，你完全可以命令我殺了牠，或像烏瑟對待基哈拉一樣，把牠鎖在地下洞穴裡……」

「是你說龍是魔法的生物，應該讓牠們自由翱翔在大地上。牠被薩拉姆囚禁的那幾年讓牠變成殘廢，我並不享受去想像這樣的事──把艾蘇薩和莫嘉娜關在狹小又黑暗的牢籠裡。」

「牠是最後一頭龍了，亞瑟。最近不管怎麼招喚基哈拉都沒有回應，我能感覺到牠的力量已經消失……」

他們剛從城外回來，梅林每過一段時間就會招喚艾蘇薩，對牠問好，和牠聊天，雖然牠永遠也無法像基哈拉一樣說話。

亞瑟就陪在旁邊，他看著那頭蒼白、瘦骨嶙峋又畸形的生物，怎麼樣也難以將牠與像基哈拉一樣巨大、威嚴又充滿力量的龍聯想在一起，但由艾蘇薩的龍息所鑄成的劍確實差點要了他的性命，亞瑟還記得碎片在身體中移動，緩慢又必然邁向死亡的感覺，要不是梅林求希德族救了他……

「梅林。」

「是的，亞瑟？」

「希德族為什麼願意救我一命？我記得你說過他們曾經想要我的靈魂。*」

梅林的臉上露出了明顯的遲疑，眼神閃爍，他咧開一個勉強的笑容。

「我跟你說過，我把你的龍息劍給他們了，希德族看來很想要。」

亞瑟不知道自己在過去是瞎了還是腦子有問題，梅林明明就是一個那麼不會說謊的人，所有的心事都寫在臉上，為什麼他從來不覺得不對勁？不，他不是沒有過懷疑，就像他不是沒有懷疑過阿古溫，但總有各式各樣的理由讓他說服自己：梅林不是個巫師、阿古溫不會背叛。

亞瑟懷疑過為何梅林總能在騎士團幾近全滅的戰役中毫髮無傷，即使身為卡美洛第一戰士的自己都已經倒下，醒過來第一眼看見的永遠都是梅林的蠢臉；他也懷疑過梅林整日泡在小酒館的說法，尤其隨從的薪水並不優渥，他也不曾在梅林身上聞過刺鼻的廉價酒味；梅林總有些神奇的預感、難以解釋的第六感，明明是沒去過的地方，卻莫名知道不透森林的出口。

那可是梅林，笨拙、連雜務都做不好的梅林，充滿正義感、第一次見面就阻止他繼續欺負隨從的梅林，始終對他直言不諱、不在乎他身分的梅林，也是總是勇敢無畏陪在他身邊的梅林。

這樣的梅林不會是巫師，不會是害他失去雙親的魔法的使用者。

他簡直蠢得無以復加。

但他現在知道梅林在說謊，而且打死都不會告訴他真正的答案。

當他們回到王宮時，天色開始暗了下來，逐漸西沉的夕陽讓雲彩在地平線附近形成了粉紫與橙色的漸層，卡美洛城沐浴在暮色之下，晚風將旗幟吹了起來，城裡開始點起蠟燭與火把。

會議廳外的走廊上有一個穿著深紅綢緞的女子，那是關妮薇爾，她正向眼前的老者以合乎禮儀的方式展露微笑，不過顯然並未投注所有的注意力在對話上，她很快就注意到國王與新就任的宮廷魔法師已經回到王宮。

「亞瑟。」她稍微提高了音量，「您回來的正是時候，布拉德里克等了您一個下午。」

亞瑟不得不停下腳步，布拉德里克是從烏瑟時期就在的老臣，看著他長大，從年輕莽撞的王子直到今日承擔起重責的君王，有時難免還是將他當成一個無法獨當一面的孩子。他並非隨著時代改變想法的冒險者，更像推崇謹慎與傳統的保守分子，近年亞瑟已很少詢問他的看法，但看在舊日的情分上也不當面起衝突，畢竟布拉德里克的家族仍相當有勢力並且忠誠。

「布拉德里克。」

「閣下。」

梅林也對老者行了禮，對方只是匆匆點了頭，並不在意。他知道老者對烏瑟的律法深信不疑並全心全意服從，在大肅清後的二十年間，布拉德里克都是在殲滅魔法的戰爭裡堅定不移的盟友。一年前開始研議解禁魔法的草案時，老者從一開始就是反對的那方，但國王的態度無比堅決，議會其他大臣也有支持開放魔法的人，使布拉德里克不得不接受現況。即使如此，老者對宮廷魔法師總是抱持著不以為然的態度。

「陛下，我知道您心意已決，仍希望能審慎考慮。」

老者向前走上一步，神情肅穆。

「關於什麼？」

「關於魔法。您基於仁慈，解除了魔法的禁令，實在是百姓之福，但設置魔法學校？這、這會讓卡美洛人人都變成巫師啊！先王長年禁止使用魔法不是沒有理由的，如果他還在世肯定也不會同意！」

「布拉德里克，我很謝謝你的諫言，你是個忠誠的朋友。魔法是種天賦，生而俱有，教導魔法的用意，是讓有天賦的人能把他們的能力用在正確的地方，不是讓沒有魔力的人變成巫師。」

「陛下……」

「還有，我也很想念我的父親，然而這是我的國家，我要用我的方法來統治。如果你不能接受，那麼或許你該考慮過點清閒的生活了。」

亞瑟不等老者回答就轉身離開，語氣相當嚴厲，梅林從未見過他對布拉德里克這樣說話，老者臉上的表情失落又錯愕無比，似乎沒想過看著長大的小王子會如此固執。

梅林追上亞瑟的腳步，國王已經回到他的寢宮，原本在裡面布置晚餐的喬治被踢了出來。他推門走進國王的房間，將手上的斗篷掛上椅背，亞瑟已經解開腰帶，脫下汗濕的深紅色襯衣，正掬水洗臉，前方的頭髮被沾濕成了暗金色，緊貼在光滑飽滿的額頭上。梅林把一旁的乾布遞給他，並從衣櫥裡拿了一件月白色的乾淨襯衣。

「你把喬治趕出房間，他又要說我搶他的工作了。」

「那真是我的損失，喬治比你勤快多了，堪稱五大國最優秀的僕人。」

「我想是吧，但你還是比較喜歡我。」

「這可不一定。」

亞瑟換上乾淨的衣服，在餐桌邊的椅子坐下，面對滿桌豐盛的菜餚一點胃口也沒有。他接過梅林手裡的銀杯，小啜了一口裡面的葡萄酒，用拇指抹去杯緣的酒漬，有些心煩意亂。

「我知道人們接受魔法需要時間，但是……」

「他不該提起烏瑟。」

亞瑟瞪了梅林一眼，不得不承認那正是他煩躁的原因之一。

他明白這是他的國家，他的時代，他正把卡美洛帶往一個更好的方向，有時卻也忍不住想起烏瑟對他會有多失望；烏瑟不滿他娶了一個女僕當皇后、冊封平民為騎士，要是讓烏瑟知道他解除了魔法禁令，還把隨從推上宮廷魔法師的職位，大概會想盡辦法從亡靈的世界裡回來──那是不可能的，卡斯拜德號角安全地存放在地窖中，沒有人能拿到它。

他是多麼渴望得到父親的認可。

「如果連我自己的大臣都質疑我，我要怎麼確定人民能夠明白解除魔法禁令的意義所在？你也看到了，像漢斯那樣的人在卡美洛肯定不是唯一一個，就算法律已經允許使用魔法，德魯伊還是被排斥在外。」

「會有那麼一天的，亞瑟。」

「我知道──但要等到什麼時候？我見識過濫用魔法的後果，也明白在我父親禁止魔法之前，魔法幾乎毀掉了卡美洛；但布拉德里克也跟我一樣見過在王國危在旦夕時是魔法拯救了卡美洛，與撒克遜人的戰役結束後，也是你的魔法幫忙重建了這個王國。他怎麼能夠如此盲目？更別說他到現在眼裡還是……」

「哇嗚，等等，你今天有點激動了。你在急什麼，亞瑟？」

因為我急著想給你一個魔法師不用躲躲藏藏、不再受到輕視的自由世界，能夠以自己想要的樣子活下去的太平盛世。不，打死他也不會把這些話說出口的。

門口傳來敲門聲，關妮薇爾就站在門邊，她還沒換下那套華麗的紅色華麗洋裝。

「我簡直不敢相信你們倆把我丟在那裡安撫布拉德里克！他討厭我！」

亞瑟對著她微笑。

「那就是皇后的責任，關妮薇爾，安撫國王不想處理的人。」

皇后不置可否，她走進房間，站在餐桌邊看著癱坐在椅子上的她的丈夫與國王，以及站在丈夫身後、明明已經不是男僕了卻還是表現的像男僕一樣的梅林，她小心謹慎挑選了自己的語氣：「我聽說了下城區發生的事。」

「關於我精采的演說嗎？」

「關於人們議論我和你沒有子嗣。」

房間裡突然安靜了下來，桌上冷卻的晚餐就像他們之間的氣氛。

亞瑟看著這個淺褐色皮膚的美麗女子，她有一國之母的堅韌與善良，但不代表她不會因為流言蜚語而受傷，他知道那些流傳在大街小巷之中的傳言有多傷人。如果關妮薇爾不是嫁給他，而是嫁給蘭斯洛特，甚至是高汶，或是任何一個願與她共度終生的人，她都不需要面對這些。

「我很抱歉必須讓妳承受這些，關妮薇爾。」

「這是我的選擇，亞瑟，你不需要感到抱歉。」

「是我們的選擇。」

迷戀會終結，婚姻卻必須繼續，尤其是國王的婚姻。

接吻開始變得索然無味，擁抱不再能撫慰彼此的心靈，他們在肉體上不再渴求對方，就連心靈都有了距離。當烏瑟還在世時，他們還是王子與女僕，愛得轟轟烈烈，縱使有萬千阻礙也想和對方在一起，許諾彼此每個朝暮，彷彿只要有戀人在身邊就能拋棄國家與山河。烏瑟死後，他們成為國王與皇后，責任與繁文縟節壓垮了脆弱的迷戀，比起膩在對方身邊，待在自己的寢宮珍惜少有的獨處時光更為重要。

亞瑟或許不介意關妮薇爾的女僕身分，她自己卻不能不介意。她必須面對大臣們與子民，所有人都在看鐵匠的女兒如何能坐在王座上，戴著黃金與寶石製作的王冠；當議會提出問題，他們想聽見的是一個皇后的回答，而不是女僕，她必須是睿智而又仁慈的；她也必須在每個來訪的使節或賓客面前不失禮，穿正確的衣服、說正確的話、有正確的舉止，對對方的家族瞭若指掌。

卡美洛的國王肩負著國家與人民的重量，他必須將國家放在一切的私慾之前，放在自己之前：如何部屬軍隊才能維持邊境的和平？在歉收的時候如何度過嚴峻的冬季？如何使友善的鄰國確信他是可靠的盟友，讓充滿敵意的鄰國明白他和烏瑟一樣強悍？如何說服大臣他已不是那個服從父親命令的王子，而是他們的國王？

他們共進晚餐，在上冷盤前討論如何幫助外圍村莊的人民將畜欄加固，避免肉食動物的掠食；喝濃湯的時候談論下一次宮廷宴會的邀請函該發給哪些家族，這些人都想把孩子送進國王的圓桌騎士裡；主菜時則重新檢視新的稅收制度會不會對窮人帶來太重的負擔？當甜點擺在桌上時他們已經萬分疲憊，只想回到自己的寢宮中泡個熱呼呼的澡，甩開責任與義務，把頭埋進柔軟的枕頭中長睡不醒，但旁邊還堆著等著簽名的文件。

愛情在每個朝暮被消耗殆盡。

一個讓彼此都尷尬的親吻後關妮薇爾提出了分開的提議，但卡美洛需要一個皇后，國王需要值得信任的盟友，從伴侶退回夥伴的位置並不困難，早在劍欄一役之前他們就不再同床。

「好了，所以你們到底要不要用晚餐。」

關妮薇爾嘆了口氣。

「當然要。梅林，把菜重新加熱吧。」

亞瑟將酒杯裡的葡萄酒一飲而盡，揮了揮手。

「容我提醒你，我已經不是你的男僕了。」

「但我還是你的國王，我現在給你使用魔法熱菜的權力。」


	3. Chapter 3

  
3  
  
卡美洛接連舉行了十天的慶典，從國王生日前三天開始，將持續到登基日後兩天結束。在這段期間內，每隔一天就有一場長槍競賽舉行，而沒有比賽的那天則是武術比賽，各五場。以往這些賽事只有貴族才能參加，平民百姓僅有場外圍觀的份，但自從亞瑟王登基以來，這些規矩早已廢除，因此吸引了眾多人民湧進卡美洛城，每個人都有成為冠軍的夢想，加入國王的騎士團或是獲得豐厚的獎金都有無比的魅力。除此之外，街道上有許多雜技表演與攤販，沒有人想錯過一年一度難得的慶典，慶祝期間，王宮每天提供免費的啤酒和麵包，在這樣歡樂的氣氛之下，觀眾對旅行藝人的打賞也變得大方。  
  
在國王生日到登基日這五天之間，每天都有盛大的宴會，領主、各國使節與貴族紛紛前來祝賀並獻上賀禮，表示對卡美洛的善意與忠誠。珍貴的皮草、藥材、礦產與工藝品一車車被運進王宮之中，有些馬車上甚至載了嫵媚嬌嬈的女奴與舞者，另一台馬車則是比少女更加眉清目秀的少年。當然，大家都知道國王忠實於關妮薇爾皇后，既沒有愛人也未聽說與哪個大臣之妻來往，但禮物代表的是送禮者的心意。  
  
在登基日當天，慶祝活動最為盛大，宮廷魔法師親自主持了舊教的祈福儀式，藉此祈求王國的和平與豐饒，儀式最後降下滿天花雨，卡美洛的人民們親眼看見國王露出足以迷倒各國公主的笑容，金子一般色澤的髮絲沾上粉色花瓣在陽光之下閃閃發亮。  
  
亞瑟一點都不想參加這些慶祝活動，母親因為生下他而過世，父親在他的生日當天被行刺他的雜耍藝人刺傷，並於五天後死去；他的出生沾滿母親的鮮血，他的王權踩著父親的骸骨。他心不在焉地觀賽，把獎金頒發給獲得冠軍的參賽者，鼓勵那些落敗的人；晚宴時敬酒，說著空泛的漂亮話語，把與賓客們的應酬交給關妮薇爾。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
梅林靠近他，湊在亞瑟耳邊低聲問了這句話。  
  
宮廷魔法師與男僕不可同日而語，梅林的身分已足夠坐在他的右邊席位，而非捧著酒瓶站在身後為他斟酒。他回望梅林一眼，灰藍色的眼眸中是擔心的神色，這個人總是能看出他的脆弱，發覺堅強外貌下的真心，黑髮青年知道他什麼時候需要對方，而且從不吝惜提供支持。  
  
「我想念他。」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
梅林的氣息讓他的耳朵發燙，或許喝太多葡萄酒了。  
  
「我以為這種思念會隨著日子過去變淡，但我仍想念他。」  
  
「我也很想念我的父親。」  
  
當年烏瑟追殺巴利諾的時候又怎麼能想到，有一天卡美洛的國王身邊會坐著御龍者的兒子，他們的命運交纏在一起，如同硬幣的兩面。  
  
  
  
「莫嘉娜女士想見陛下。」  
  
當聽見僕人傳來這句話的時候，亞瑟毫不猶豫把宴會扔下。  
  
昔日的邪惡女巫仍住在她的舊寢宮裡，享受一切舊有的待遇，華服、珠寶與舒適的寢宮，但關妮薇爾已不再是她的侍女。莫嘉娜的長髮披散在身後，充滿光澤又柔順，漂亮的波浪弧度襯托她銳利的線條，精緻的刺繡洋裝順著她的曲線垂墜，略長的裙尾拖在身後。她站在窗邊，日光透過玻璃投射在她的臉上，就像一座雕塑。  
  
亞瑟彷彿回到了一切的背叛與傷害都仍不存在的時候，莫嘉娜總是如此美麗又直率，她是道德上正義的那條準則，也是在他們兩個之中更會去質疑和挑戰烏瑟的那個人。他想念過去的莫嘉娜，想念那個在烏瑟做出荒謬裁決時會挺身而出的莫嘉娜女士，也想念那個在他被烏瑟懲罰時會為他據理力爭的姊姊。  
  
「莫嘉娜。」  
  
莫嘉娜轉身看著他，她的手腕上戴了一對手鐲，用細細的銀鍊連在一起，黃金製成的鐲子上是百合花的圖案，上頭以魔法刻下限制的咒文，咒文讓莫嘉娜無法拿下它，也無法使用魔法，如果她踏出卡美洛的城門，咒語會像毒蛇一般進入她的血中，直到抵達心臟。  
  
「你什麼時候才要殺了我，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡？還是你是個懦夫，連殺了我都沒有勇氣？」  
  
「我不會殺妳，莫嘉娜。」  
  
亞瑟嘆了口氣，將頭上的王冠拿在手上，它的重量使他頭疼，但在正式場合上又不得不戴著它。王冠上有巧奪天工的雕刻與價值連城的各色寶石，象徵了卡美洛的國土、統治者的責任與權力，除了莫嘉娜之外也有無數人對此覬覦，亞瑟只覺得那更像是禁錮著他的枷鎖。  
  
他深愛著卡美洛，想要堅信自己能帶來一個更好的時代，卻也明白坐上王座後，將有許多無法順從己心的決定必須執行。外人只看見了權力中心的金碧輝煌，只有在其中的人方能明白孤獨與苦澀。  
  
「為什麼？這樣折磨我讓你覺得更有趣嗎？」  
  
莫嘉娜像一隻渡鴉般靠近他，即使已經失去魔力，她仍高傲且強悍如過去的古教高等女祭司。  
  
「因為妳是我僅剩的親人。因為妳要活著贖罪，我要妳記得那些死去的人，父親、蘭斯洛特、伊利安和高汶，以及那些為卡美洛挺身而出卻被妳殺死的人們；妳要代替他們活下去，親眼看看我會把卡美洛變成一個公平與正義的國家。」  
  
「烏瑟從來就不是我的父親。」  
  
「但妳跟他很像。」  
  
莫嘉娜抬手賞了亞瑟一個巴掌，熱辣辣又刺痛的感覺落在臉頰上，當她想揮下第二掌時他抓住她的手。她雙腕間的細鍊發出聲響，彷彿在提醒他它的存在。那是黃金與白銀所製成的鐐銬，上面附有梅林的魔法，它們日復一日吸取莫嘉娜的魔力，讓她乾涸如冬天的水池。  
  
亞瑟看著莫嘉娜那雙冷酷的灰綠色眼眸，不得不承認她是多麼像烏瑟，比他更像。  
  
烏瑟對敵人絕不心慈手軟，對下屬階級分明，不將他們視為朋友，對魔法的態度比誰都強硬。莫嘉娜和烏瑟就像鏡像，只是他們手上分別沾了不同族群的血；烏瑟痛恨魔法，恨不得殺光所有的巫師，莫嘉娜則是將不會魔法的人的性命視作螻蟻。  
  
已經夠了，他不想再看到有人因為仇恨死去。  
  
「妳的力量來自憎恨，憎恨又來自恐懼。妳指控他恣意屠殺擁有魔法的人，更將許多無辜的人推上火刑台；妳指責他的暴政讓妳活在恐怖之中，打壓及迫害德魯伊人，只因為他愚蠢又傲慢，只想鞏固自己的權力。那妳呢？妳坐上王位的第一件事，就是對不服從妳的騎士們處刑，在他們面前殺害無辜的百姓，只為了讓人畏懼妳。父親比妳好多了，莫嘉娜，他或許在與魔法的戰爭上殘酷又麻木，但他愛他的王國和子民。妳唯一想要的只有權力。」  
  
「我想要一個魔法能夠自由的世界！」  
  
「所以就可以隨意殺死那些沒有魔法的人嗎？」  
  
「你殺了莫德雷德，親愛的弟弟，不要以為自己仁慈又高尚。」  
  
莫嘉娜用力抽回自己的手，揉著被握紅的手腕。  
  
「我也差點死在他手上！」  
  
亞瑟深吸了一口氣，他今天不想跟莫嘉娜吵架，這些年下來他們的爭執已經夠多了。今天是烏瑟的忌日，也是他的登基日，慶典已經到了尾聲，這幾天下來應付各國使節的祝賀和出席宴會讓他十分疲憊，如果他能決定，他寧可不要這些慶祝，但是一個國家不能不慶祝國王的生日和登基日，也不能放棄與鄰國善意往來的機會。  
  
他還以為莫嘉娜在這個時候想見他，他們之間會有些不同。  
  
「莫嘉娜，在卡美洛，魔法已經不再有罪了。」  
  
「你以為這能改變什麼嗎？」  
  
她對亞瑟怒目而視，仇恨在她的灰綠色的眼眸中熊熊燃燒，如果不是手上有著鐐銬，亞瑟毫不懷疑莫嘉娜會當場殺了他，就像她之前一直想做的那樣。  
  
「艾蘇薩的殘缺不會因為你解除禁令而恢復，莫歌絲和莫德雷德不會因此復活。我差點忘了，你也屠殺過德魯伊人的營地，趁著他們熟睡的時候突襲他們，老人和婦孺都一樣死在你的騎士的劍下，烏瑟很讚賞你，不是嗎？你甚至因此獲得騎士團的尊敬。」  
  
「妳……」  
  
「為什麼會知道這件事？我會做惡夢，記得嗎？那是我的天賦，我的預言能力，以前我從來不相信那個夢是真的，不相信你和烏瑟一樣會做出這種事，但……那就是真相。」  
  
亞瑟沉默地看著那個張牙舞爪的女人，再怎麼不願意承認，也清楚知道莫嘉娜已經跟以前不一樣了，對烏瑟的恨使她遍體麟傷，那些傷痕至今依舊沒有痊癒，就像那些使得皮膚變硬的痂，就算脫落，還是留下一條泛白的細痕。  
  
「莫嘉娜，妳為什麼恨我？除了這個讓妳垂涎的王位之外，我做了什麼對不起妳的事？」  
  
「至少你從來不需要擔心因為會魔法而被烏瑟燒死。」  
  
「妳恨我，因為我生來就沒有魔法？妳因為我原來的樣子恨我，而不是我做了什麼？」  
  
亞瑟不確定自己應該要大哭或是大笑，這些年來他一直不懂，為什麼莫嘉娜對他恨之入骨？他明白對權力的渴望，但莫嘉娜對他的恨是更私人的、與王位無關，她只想把亞瑟‧潘德拉岡這個人碎屍萬段，將頭顱懸掛在卡美洛的城牆上。  
  
理由竟是如此荒謬。  
  
「夠了，我今天不想再見到妳。」  
  
亞瑟轉身走向門口，金屬製的門把在他掌心下微涼，亞瑟知道莫嘉娜看著他，卻一句話都沒有說。他想起剛踏進這個房間時，他天真地以為自己跟莫嘉娜可以有些不同的對話，或許是聊聊舊日情誼，或許莫嘉娜會想知道她以前的侍女、現在的皇后關妮薇爾過得如何。站在窗邊的莫嘉娜是如此美麗，穿著一身黑色絲綢所裁製而成的長洋裝……  
  
彷彿有一道閃光落在他的腦海中。  
  
他回頭望向莫嘉娜，那雙灰綠色的眼眸依舊望著他。  
  
「妳穿著黑衣。」  
  
莫嘉娜嗤笑一聲。  
  
「那又如何？壞女巫不都穿著黑長袍嗎？」  
  
「從妳回到卡美洛之後就沒有。」  
  
莫嘉娜突然說要見他，這些爭吵和對話，濃霧瀰漫的森林中突然出現了一道光。  
  
「莫嘉娜，妳在弔念他，為什麼妳不願意承認？」  
  
女巫臉上的表情突然凝固了，不屑的笑意從她的嘴角消失，眼神中的憤怒與恨意被痛苦與哀傷取代，她彷彿被撕下面具，赤身裸體狼狽地站在化裝舞會的舞池中。  
  
「我恨他！他趁格洛斯出征的時候上了我母親的床，我愛著格洛斯，但我那可憐的父親在死前甚至不知道我不是他的女兒。那我又是什麼？一個可鄙的、恥於承認的私生女？」  
  
「他愛妳，甚至愛妳勝過愛我。我們一起長大，這點妳比我更清楚。」  
  
「我是個外人，我只是個外人！你是烏瑟的兒子，是卡美洛的繼承人，我就只是一個借住在王宮裡的外人，一個養女，他從來沒有認可過我！當人民抬頭望著我們，他們看到的是國王和加冕的王子，噢，莫嘉娜女士，她只是國王的養女。」  
  
「我以為我們曾經很快樂。」  
  
莫嘉娜抿緊嘴唇，蒼白而空洞。  
  
「你不明白那種孤獨感，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，你一直都是被捧在手心上的那個人。」  
  
  
  
門在亞瑟的身後狠狠關上，就像莫嘉娜也對他關上了大門。  
  
「亞瑟。」  
  
梅林在等他。  
  
這個想法讓亞瑟感到安心，彷彿渾身的疼痛都被治癒。  
  
「梅林，她恨我。」  
  
他聽見自己的聲音沙啞而破碎，像是磨過粗礪的沙地。即使莫嘉娜聯合莫歌絲和森瑞德帶著不死軍團攻進卡美洛，甚至使阿古溫叛變內外夾擊時，他都不曾感覺如此心碎。他知道莫嘉娜想殺他，想奪取卡美洛的王權，他知道莫嘉娜恨著烏瑟也恨他，但他從來不知道為什麼，沒想到答案比問題更加傷人。  
  
梅林沒有回應，他只是靜靜聽著。  
  
「你的臉頰受傷了。」  
  
亞瑟抹了下被莫嘉娜打的臉頰，手指上有一絲血跡，大概是她手上的戒指刮傷的。  
  
「這沒什麼。」  
  
他並不覺得痛，莫嘉娜巴掌甩在臉上的痛楚，怎麼比得上伊斯梅爾地道裡戳刺在身上的匕首，她差點就要殺了他。  
  
「我以為我做錯了什麼，可能是因為我沒在父親清剿德魯伊人的時候幫他們說話，也許是因為我太過愚蠢又固執不配當一個王位繼承人，甚至是我沒有在她因惡夢而驚慌失措時發現她的痛苦和害怕，沒有陪她面對這一切。但她恨我，不是因為我做了什麼，而是『我』。」  
  
「她恨你是因為她想得到烏瑟的愛，卻只得到恐懼，她覺得烏瑟愛你。」  
  
「你知道可笑的是什麼嗎？我一向都覺得父親比較愛莫嘉娜，父親給她擁抱，不會因為她頂嘴而處罰她，不會對她說『不要讓我失望』，好像我是他差勁的、使他蒙羞的孩子。莫嘉娜不需要做些什麼來取悅他，不用天一亮就跟著騎士團操練、努力在每年的比賽上得到冠軍，或是證明自己配得上卡美洛王子的頭銜。」  
  
梅林在手掌上聚集起一團金色的光，貼上亞瑟受傷的臉頰，魔法像是曬過太陽的枕頭，帶著溫柔的暖意碰觸著傷口，亞瑟閉上眼睛，感受梅林的魔力修復他的皮膚，將傷痛蠶食殆盡。  
  
「我們離開這裡吧，亞瑟。」  
  
  
  
卡美洛城燈火通明，即使到了深夜也仍然有表演，魯特琴師與歌女站在街口吟唱那些關於勇敢戰士與魔法生物對抗的故事，聽眾們拿著啤酒或蜂蜜酒，一邊跟著旋律五音不全地唱著，戀人們在大街上起舞，庶民用自己的方法為國王慶祝。梅林和亞瑟去廚房偷了兩桶酒，蘋果酒和葡萄酒，還有一隻香草烤雞、麵包和幾塊乳酪，騎馬通過城門口時守衛不敢質疑宮廷魔法師三更半夜出城的舉動，誰也沒有發現另一個穿著斗篷的人是理應在宴會上的國王。  
  
深夜的艾斯提森林有種神秘的氛圍，彷彿所有的生物都已沉睡，站在黑暗中卻被細碎的聲音圍繞，草木在身邊似動未動，空氣裡有股潮濕的草腥味。他們在一小塊空地裡用梅林的魔法燃起火堆，烤熱乳酪，和雞肉一起夾在麵包裡吃，蘋果酒很快就見底，葡萄酒也在快速消失中。  
  
他們喝得不夠，卻也喝得太多。  
  
史上最偉大的魔法師已經醉得不行，眼皮幾乎要睜不開，風鈴草和黃水仙的花精圍在他旁邊跳舞，金盞花和風信子的花精則在唱歌，那是一首小夜曲，梅林覺得歌詞可能是關於一頭龍和一個騎士，或是男僕與一個魔法師，但他不是很確定，因為他甚至不能肯定這些小精靈到底是真實存在，還是他被泡在酒裡的大腦創造出來的。  
  
「亞瑟。」  
  
他大聲喊著國王的名字，卻覺得舌頭有點打結，模糊的視線似乎看到亞瑟坐在火堆前，聽到他的呼喊後便走過來躺在他身邊。亞瑟走得歪七扭八，還差點跌在梅林身上，事實上大部分的酒都是被國王喝掉的，梅林瞇著眼睛看向倒在他旁邊的人，大概是酒精的作用，男人的耳朵和脖子都在發紅，眼眶和鼻尖也泛起粉色。  
  
「梅林。」  
  
「是的，亞瑟？」  
  
亞瑟湊過來吻了他，帶著葡萄酒的氣味，輕輕咬著他的嘴唇，溫熱的舌頭刷過口腔，梅林覺得他幾乎要呻吟出聲。  
  
這個吻並不長，卻足以令他全身顫慄，彷彿命運在這一刻成真。  
  
「梅林，你從來沒有告訴我，兩年前，劍欄一役之前你去了哪裡？」  
  



	4. Chapter 4

4

陽光穿過層層樹葉落在亞瑟的眼皮上，他想抓起被子遮擋卻抓到梅林的外套，偉大的魔法師就睡在他身邊，連眼睛都沒睜開。白晝的艾斯提森林與夜晚相當不同，地面生長著蕨類與灌木，白色的小花夾雜其中；樹木的枝幹向上延伸，在土地與天空之間交織出各色深淺的綠，陽光穿透枝葉並未遮蓋的部分，以金黃色澤跳落在他們身上。草木的氣味比晚上柔和許多，空氣聞起來乾燥又溫暖，甚至有著徐徐的微風。

只是亞瑟沒有心情欣賞這些，宿醉造成的效果正在他的腦袋裡作祟，彷彿一百個梅林決定在腦子裡同時敲打盔甲，槌子落在金屬表面的聲音此起彼落，他覺得自己的頭就快要炸裂，太陽穴正鼓脹且跳動。

「梅林！」

他推了梅林幾下，對方卻翻過身蜷起來繼續入眠，背對著他的身影看起來就像隻可憐的小狗崽。即使梅林有魔法，曾經身為五大國最差勁僕人的事實也不會改變，警覺心簡直低得不可思議，要是昨晚有誰知道他們在這裡紮營，絕對能一劍一個取下卡美洛國王與宮廷魔法師的頭顱。

亞瑟順著溪水的聲音前進，終於找到乾淨而清澈的水流，他用冰涼的溪水沖掉嘴裡的味道並洗了臉，才終於覺得好受一些，上百個梅林不再窩在他的腦子裡整理盔甲。

記憶開始回到意識裡，他從宴會上離開，以為與莫嘉娜的對話會有些不同，她的話語卻彷彿一把匕首，尖銳得無法忽視，雪白刀鋒就插在他的胸口上；但他也覺得解脫，那麼多年來莫嘉娜恨他，不是因為他做錯了什麼，是因為他是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡。

那就如此吧，他終於能放下對莫嘉娜的愧疚。

然後他和梅林去廚房偷了兩桶酒和一些食物到了這裡，大笑、打鬧和做盡各種愚蠢的事，彷彿時間還停留在當年第一次見面的少年，噢梅林還用魔法玩起了雜耍，彩球在他的掌心出現又消失，拋上空中的球數不清到底有幾個，數量似乎一直在變──顯然那次在安妮絲女王宴會上的精彩表演也是用魔法作弊來的，最後魔法師的掌中出現了一朵玫瑰，含苞待放而非盛開的，艷麗的色澤一如卡美洛的王旗。

「送給你。」

梅林一邊打酒嗝一邊把花塞進亞瑟的手裡。

「我猜猜，你接下來要開始吟詩了嗎？」

他盡責地拍了拍手，接過那朵玫瑰。

後來他們繼續把酒喝得一乾二淨，梅林甚至開始哼歌，亞瑟忍不住慶幸魔法需要吟唱的時代已經過去了，因為卡美洛的首席宮廷魔法師實在五音不全，若用魔法得用吟唱才能施展，梅林很有可能在戰場上把雷電打在自己人身上。

或許是梅林倒在地上一邊咧著蠢兮兮的笑容一邊叫他的名字太讓人難以抗拒，他走過去躺在那個蠢蛋身邊，還差點跌成一團。

他曾經死過，上一段人生完結在某個愛他至深的人懷中，最後兩天的旅程裡，他對死亡如此確信，劍的碎片就在他的胸口裡，每一分每一秒都離心臟更近，也因此有更多時間去思考而非忙著救活自己，關於他和梅林。過去數年裡他沒有機會去想這些事，他忙著追擊王國境內的土匪，抵擋鄰國軍隊或魔法生物，從莫嘉娜手裡奪回卡美洛，以及迎戰撒克遜人，他得面對親人的背叛和父親的死亡，當他需要梅林的時候梅林永遠在那裡，理所當然地在那裡。

一如梅林也理所當然地愛他，只是他從來不知道是什麼樣的愛，他以為是忠誠與尊敬，就像他會毫不猶豫為卡美洛犧牲生命。但不只是如此，他第一次認真感受梅林是如何幫他在潮濕的泥土地先鋪一層乾燥的落葉與細枝，再疊上鋪蓋；或是梅林能丟下手邊正在做的一切事情，只因為他快要支撐不住自己的身體。

梅林的眼神、動作和指尖，和保護他或死在他身邊的誓言。

他是如此輕易就原諒了他的隱瞞，在明白梅林的心的那一瞬間，也明白了自己的心。

就像早已存在那裡的一句低語。

他醉得一蹋糊塗，蘋果酒和葡萄酒在他的腦袋裡開起派對。

他吻了梅林。

噢。

亞瑟覺得自己的臉在發燙，冰涼的溪水也帶不走他臉上的熱度。梅林的嘴唇十分柔軟，讓他忍不住輕咬了好幾下，嘴裡有著蘋果酒的香氣，他像是貪杯的人，執著於從對方那裡獲得更多；吻梅林的感覺太過美好，一切都恰如其分，就像卡美洛的四季。

接著他問梅林兩年前究竟去了哪裡。現在想起來實在有些莫名其妙，當時他的思維跳躍，許多片段在腦子裡交錯出現，他彷彿抓到了一條線索，一閃而過的靈光串起日夜思索的疑問，一條清晰的脈絡與連結，他那時確信這個問題與梅林瞞著他的事情有關，但現在怎麼也想不起來理由是什麼。

梅林被一陣香味從睡夢中喚醒，一瞬間他以為他正在整理亞瑟的房間，卻不小心趴在床上睡著了，但他想起他已經不再是亞瑟的隨從，他是宮廷魔法師，這是期許了多久的夢想──魔法重回卡美洛，他能發揮自己所長。過了幾秒他才反應過來，這裡是艾斯提森林，他們不在城堡的任何一個角落裡。

「亞瑟？」

金髮的國王蹲在重新燃起的火堆之前做些什麼，食物的香味也是從同一個方向傳過來，梅林覺得自己飢腸轆轆，餓得能吃下一匹馬，他甚至覺得肚子叫的聲音比鳥鳴更響

「早餐，要吃嗎？」

亞瑟走過來拍了拍他的臉，掌心粗糙而溫暖，這是一雙並不嬌生慣養的手。他望著亞瑟藍得出奇的雙眼，突然覺得有些不能直視，但當他將視線往下移，那對帶著玫瑰粉色的唇瓣就跳進他的大腦裡，他知道被它親吻的滋味……

梅林有些狼狽地把眼前的人推開，站起來拍了拍身上的落葉和泥土，不遠的火堆旁用樹枝插了兩條魚，正接受火焰的洗禮，烤得香酥可口。他不可置信地看向亞瑟，每次他們在樹林裡紮營過夜，亞瑟通常除了撿柴火之外什麼也不做，生火、鋪好墊被、煮食和洗碗都是他一手包辦，久而久之他就認定對方什麼也不會，但那兩條魚確實看起來非常好吃……或許只是他餓了。

「早餐？你做的？」

「你對此有什麼問題嗎？」

「問題可大了……我不確定吃了之後是否會昏倒在這裡，直到里昂或帕西法爾帶著巡邏隊找到我們的屍體。」

「我沒做過不代表我不會，梅林。」

「當然，你絕對沒有拿一隻生的雞沒轍，然後要求我去皇宮的廚房裡幫你偷兩份晚餐回來。」

「不一樣，那是雞，這是魚。」

「我不知道差別在哪裡。」梅林咕噥著，手裡已經被塞了一條魚。

好吧，鱗片看來刮得很乾淨，魚也烤得恰到好處，外皮呈現微微的焦色，更重要的是它散發出一股相當迷人的香氣，這大概跟火堆裡的木頭種類有關。梅林小心翼翼咬了一口，酥脆的魚皮和柔軟的魚肉在嘴裡合而為一，雖然沒有撒任何調味料，卻相當美味，他又咬了第二口，一股苦澀味在嘴裡擴散開來，他忍不住皺眉。

「你沒把內臟去掉？」

「沒。為什麼要？」

「你可以想想什麼時候在餐桌上吃到魚內臟過。」

「這裡又不是卡美洛的餐桌。」

「那你想想我什麼時候讓你吃到魚內臟過。」

亞瑟湊過來咬了一口他手上的魚肉，就咬在他才剛吃過的地方，梅林不可克制地想著亞瑟的嘴唇正在碰觸他也碰觸過的地方，過去分享食物、酒杯或水袋對他們來說都很尋常，也曾經一行五、六個人必須輪流喝僅剩的一點水，在昨晚之前他從來不在意。

「……這味道是有點噁心。」亞瑟做了個鬼臉。

昨晚從廚房偷來的酒都喝完了，他們只能用清水沖去嘴裡的苦味。所幸處理這種事情梅林相當拿手，他用亞瑟的小刀剖開魚腹，去掉內臟，一併將骨頭和魚刺也挑乾淨。他也在周邊找到幾樣可食的漿果，總算弄出一頓算是豐盛的早餐。

「但你不能否認其他部分我做的不錯，值得獎勵。」

「你才捕了兩條魚就有獎勵，陛下，我的兩天休假呢？」

「好吧，那你也有獎勵。」

「什麼？我警告你別叫我再回去洗你的臭襪子……唔！」

亞瑟湊上來吻了他，梅林想退後，國王的掌心卻托著他的脖子和後腦杓，並更進一步攻城掠地，屬於亞瑟的氣息長驅而入，他覺得自己彷彿是一座對方來去自如的宮殿，亞瑟是如此優秀的戰士，他甚至沒有機會棄械投降就已經被征服。

「我愛你，梅林。」

在恍恍惚惚的夢境裡，他似乎聽見了這句沙啞的呢喃。

主持完最後一場長槍比賽的頒獎典禮，卡美洛的慶典終於告一個段落，亞瑟將裝有一百枚金幣的錢袋交給冠軍，那是一個年輕的貴族子弟，騎術良好而且有著堅定的眼神。過去卡美洛的多數競賽並不開放給平民參加，唯一的比賽是必須拚上生死的自由競技。即使平民也能報名，這幾年下來，獲勝的總是貴族，劍術比賽就不一樣了，各有勝場，平民冠軍甚至多一點。老實說，不怎麼令人意外，長槍比賽需要盔甲、馬以及不時替換的長槍頭，一般平民根本負擔不起，就算是富商，也不見得就能請到經驗豐富的人來教授，畢竟騎士精神不等於貴族精神僅是這幾年的事。

由於負擔較低，劍術比賽為卡美洛招募到不少平民菁英，他們是如此生氣勃勃，比起貴族更有放手一搏與挑戰的精神，即使騎士團擴編以來，亞瑟已經將日常訓練交給里昂或帕西法爾來進行，每月一次的考核仍讓他清楚感受到這些平民帶來的活力。

連年的戰亂讓卡美洛的軍隊元氣大傷，除了注入新血之外，魔法師也開始被培養進入軍隊當中，目前人數尚少，但他希望未來能打造出一支強悍又靈巧的勁旅，為了培養足夠的人才，設立魔法的學校或訓練所是必須的。

亞瑟計畫在上城區與下城區各自設置一間魔法訓練所，功能不同，下城區的學校著重於教導如何控制魔力，以及一些實用性的咒語，例如生火、挪動物品或治癒小傷；上城區的學校則用來訓練屬於國家的魔法師，包括將武器附上不同屬性的傷害魔法、解毒或治療嚴重的傷害。不區分階級或年齡，而是區分適性讓他們受到不同的訓練。

地點已經選好，接下來只剩下人選和經費來源。對許多平民來說，少工作一天可能就會讓生活陷入困頓，要是像軍隊一樣有薪水可以支領，就能提高父母把孩子送來學校和訓練所的可能；亞瑟不希望再有像莫嘉娜一樣陷入恐慌卻求助無門的人，他已經因為這樣失去了一個手足，讓卡美洛陷入危機當中。

「陛下！」

亞瑟看著跪在他眼前的女人，貼身侍衛衝上去要把人拉開，他用一個手勢阻止。女人帶著一個大約三、四歲的小男孩，棕色捲曲的頭髮亂蓬蓬的，與他惶恐的母親不同，小男孩睜著一雙翠綠色的大眼好奇地看著他。他們穿著是洗舊了的粗布衣服，還有些補釘，看來生活並不好過。

「起來，看著我。如果妳一直跪著，別人就不會把妳的話當一回事。」

女人忐忑不安地站了起來，雙手在圍裙上搓來搓去，枯瘦手指上指甲的隙縫裡還有泥土。

「妳和妳的孩子叫什麼名字？」

他看了站在身後的梅林一眼，放軟了聲音，以免再次讓這個飽受驚嚇的女人更不好受。

「葛妮絲和杜伊，閣下。」

「那麼，是什麼讓妳即使嚇得半死還是決定在競賽場外攔下我？」

「我、我聽說陛下要建立魔法的訓練所？只要有魔法的孩子都、都得參加嗎？」

「如果有必要的話。」

葛妮絲突然掉下眼淚，她用袖子隨意抹去臉上的淚水。

「我很害怕，陛下，我聽說訓練所將要蓋在城門口附近，那裡實在太近了……」

亞瑟皺著眉，這個女人並不是第一個對訓練所或學校有這種看法的人，上城區的富商和貴族也對地點該設置在哪裡意見分歧，一部分的人始終視魔法如蛇蠍。他注意到梅林低垂著眼，灰藍色的眼眸彷彿毫不在意，但他知道並非如此，梅林已經等太久了。

「魔法不是傳染病，葛妮絲，妳和杜伊不會因為靠近有魔法的人就因此也變成巫師。」

他不想在此時弄壞了心情，就讓關妮薇爾派遣人去向百姓們解釋，或張貼公告，什麼都好，總是這樣一次次解釋會沒完沒了，他還有更重要的事情得做，一場關於魔法學校的會議等著他參加，一群大臣等著被說服。

「如果還有什麼想法，妳可以告訴我的侍衛，他們會幫妳轉告皇后。」

亞瑟繞過葛妮絲和小男孩，從他們身邊走過，卻突然被抓住了手臂。

「不，我不是害怕這個！」

他還拿不定主意要怎麼做，侍衛已經粗暴地扯著葛妮絲的肩膀將她拖倒在地，長矛指著女人的咽喉，她嚇得全身發抖。杜伊則不知所措，看來根本不懂發生了什麼事，視線在母親和亞瑟之間來來回回，最後站到葛妮絲身邊，雙手插著腰表現保護者的姿態。

「亞瑟……」

「我知道。」

他示意侍衛收起他們的武器，並伸手要扶起葛妮絲，但女人再次緊緊抓住他的手，指甲隔著衣服掐進他的皮膚裡，刺痛讓亞瑟本能地甩開了她，力道大得讓她重重跌回泥土地裡。

「不要欺負我媽媽！」

杜伊哭了起來，伴隨著他的尖叫聲競技場上吹起一陣狂風，旗幟被連竿拔起，馬匹們舉起前蹄發出嘶鳴聲，巨大的推力讓人站不穩，好幾個人都摔倒在地，被捲起的風沙遮蔽了人們的視線。

「停下來。」

亞瑟睜不開眼睛，但他聽見了梅林的聲音，短短的幾秒過後風已平息下來，一切都像沒有發生過。他環顧四週，人們從地上站起來，拍乾淨身上的泥沙，安撫馬匹，將飛遠的王旗重新插回地面上，雖有些驚慌的神色，卻沒有人注意到這是魔法所為。

梅林半跪在地上，懷裡抱著發抖的杜伊，藍色的眼瞳之中還殘留著一絲金光。小男孩在他懷裡哭得聲嘶力竭，卻沒再引發起半點微風。

葛妮絲則被兒子的行為嚇得目瞪口呆。

「陛下、陛下，他平常不是這個樣子的！他會憑空挪動一些小東西，但他從來沒有傷害過別人！如果需要，我可以帶他離開卡美洛，遠遠的永遠不要回來，陛下，求您不要懲罰他！陛下！」

亞瑟抬手阻止了女人的歇斯底里，並遣下他的侍衛，他不希望這件事傳出去，只會讓人民害怕巫師能做到的事。他看向梅林徵詢意見，偉大的魔法師對他點了點頭，輕輕放開懷裡的孩子，杜伊仍在小聲啜泣。

「他是個有魔法天賦的孩子，而且比許多人都還要有潛力。」梅林換上一張嚴肅的臉孔，直視著葛妮絲讓對方無處可逃。「但是他需要引導，需要有人教他怎麼控制自己的魔力，如何不傷害到自己也不傷害別人。等到杜伊更大一點，他會開始害怕和疑惑，為什麼自己能做到別人不能做到的事？為什麼自己和其他人不一樣？妳不會想要這樣的。」

亞瑟從來沒有聽過梅林講起自己的魔法，他知道梅林在埃爾多度過單純的童年，耕地、農活和大鍋菜；知道威爾是梅林最好的朋友，甚至不害怕魔法，但他不知道當梅林第一次發現自己擁有魔法，是如此與眾不同，這個王國的法律卻不允許使用魔法的時候在想什麼。

不過他們有大把的時間來談論這個。

「我不會懲罰他。」

亞瑟扶起葛妮絲，她將杜伊抱在懷裡，輕輕撫摸著孩子的頭，並親吻著那頭亂蓬蓬的褐髮。女人的眼裡有著對孩子滿溢的愛意，她抱著杜伊像抱著世界上最珍貴的事物，害怕一但放手就會摔碎，亞瑟知道她會不惜一切保護她的孩子。他無法將視線移開，縱使覺得苦澀。

「妳在害怕什麼，葛妮絲？」亞瑟輕聲地說，「妳愛妳的孩子，但妳害怕他的天賦嗎？」

「不，陛下。」

她搖了搖頭，將杜伊抱得更緊。

「杜伊的天賦並不讓我害怕。但是如果他去了訓練所，又離我們住的地方那麼近，每個人都會知道他有魔法的。他會被欺負，被其他的孩子丟石頭，他的朋友會全部離他而去。我不希望他過得那麼辛苦，或許我們不富有，但是生活很簡單，難道不能這樣就好嗎？」

「杜伊是一頭老鷹，就算綁住他的翅膀，讓他住在籠子裡，他也不會因此變成溫馴的鴿子。」

亞瑟看著梅林，魔法師正以溫柔的眼神回望著他，梅林就像一頭翱翔天際的獵鷹，天空是牠的領土，他是如此幸運能提供臂膀供牠站立，並屬於彼此。

「如果有人因為杜伊有魔法，就因此欺凌他，那是他們的錯，而不是杜伊的，妳不能因此把他困在籠子裡，那對他不公平。」


	5. Chapter 5

  
5.  
  
會議剛結束，針對魔法學校的討論仍有些反對的聲音，但亞瑟心意已決，問題只在以目前的稅收來說會有些困難，尤其冬季需要的庇護所也需要一大筆支出。卡美洛或許迎來前所未有的最好的時代，不過還在復甦的階段，稅金得撙節使用，若貿然增加貴族的稅金也會受到質疑與反彈。  
  
當上國王之後亞瑟常想起他的父親，總是有些不得不做的決定，不得不殺的人；成為一個賢明的君王不只需要仁慈與善良，同樣也需要鐵腕執行的魄力，光與暗並行。  
  
至少他無愧於自己的心。  
  
「亞瑟，能跟你談談嗎？」  
  
有人出聲打斷了他和梅林的對話，柯蒂斯是年輕的領主，他們年齡相近，對方的劍術雖然不甚高明，狩獵和追蹤的技巧卻相當優秀，一起進行過幾次的秋獵。老領主──柯蒂斯的父親向來對潘德拉岡家族忠誠，即使烏瑟過世，亞瑟登基後做了不少改革，他也大力表示支持，絕非守舊派。不久前，柯蒂斯繼承了對潘德拉岡家的忠誠與領主的位置，在議會裡總是條理清晰並提出相當務實的建議。  
  
「怎麼了，柯蒂斯？你剛才在會議上相當沉默。」  
  
年輕的領主猶豫地看了梅林一眼，似乎有些顧慮。  
  
「梅林是宮廷魔法師，他有我完全的信任，沒有什麼是他不能聽的。」  
  
「沒關係，陛下，我剛好有些事要找皇后討論。」  
  
亞瑟看著梅林走到走廊的另一端，微低著頭和幾個以關妮薇爾為首的大臣說話，這幾年的時間讓他們都從少年成為男人，曾經瘦弱的肩膀也已經變得挺拔。  
  
「我想私下跟你表示我的憂慮，因為不想公開在議會上提起這件事。我認為，開辦學校的事有些操之過急了。你做了很多很好的改革，陛下，平民進入騎士團確實擴充了我們的兵力，工兵在訓練之餘協助農耕和修補圍牆也提高糧食的產量，但魔法畢竟在先王的統治下禁止了二十年，一直到你成為國王後的幾年也還有禁令，人民被教導那是邪惡的、不被容許的，突然之間，禁令解除了，國家設置宮廷魔法師，魔法是好的，國王要辦一間魔法學校。太快了，你總要考慮那些不能接受的人。」  
  
「我知道人民需要時間，可是如果沒有人來告訴他們『魔法是好的』，又該怎麼開始？我們不該拘泥於個人的偏好或喜惡，因為我們在法律上做的決策攸關人民的自由與權利。擁有魔法的人在卡美洛城裡或許只有幾百人，但如果我們繼續將這些人視為罪犯，壓迫他們，將他們排除在我們之外，那我們就是放棄了幾百個家庭對卡美洛的信任與忠誠，這不是我想要的。而且，有些人或許等不了那麼久。」  
  
「亞瑟，」柯蒂斯有些猶豫，他不知道該不該說出自己的想法，最終選擇了一種較委婉的方式：「我知道梅林對你來說是重要的朋友，也因為對王國的貢獻良多，他已經獲得該有的榮耀與酬賞……」  
  
亞瑟知道有幾個貴族和柯蒂斯相同，他們認為國王急著解除魔法禁令和開辦學校是因為成為宮廷魔法師的那個小男僕，彷彿像一個熱戀中的吟遊詩人急於用詩句取悅他的戀人。這些想法讓他不悅，他確實想給梅林一個自由的世界，但卡美洛需要這些改變，如果慢吞吞地來，像安或杜伊那樣的孩子就會在恐懼和惡意中長大，他們又如何能相信社會對魔法、對自己充滿善意？  
  
「這是信念，柯蒂斯，和梅林沒有關係，我向來希望建立一個所有人都平等的國家。」他壓抑著不愉快的情緒，盡可能讓自己聽起來像是不受冒犯，「我明白你的顧慮，可是設立學校的事不能等待。」  
  
「陛下，這會讓那些痛恨魔法的人更加痛恨魔法……」  
  
柯蒂斯依然鍥而不舍試圖說服他，亞瑟卻已經分心到別的地方去，走廊的另一端，梅林和關妮薇爾不知道在說什麼，但笑聲隨著微風斷斷續續飄進他的耳裡，他們笑得很開心，直到梅林的動作突然定住，魔法師閉上了那雙擁有金色色澤的灰藍色眼眸，緩緩向著地面倒下。  
  
「梅林！」  
  
  
  
與亞瑟的寢宮不同，首席魔法師的寢室以深藍色為主體，床帳與絨被都是同樣的色系，房間裡有兩大櫃的魔法書，靠窗的大桌上擺的也全是法器與咒語書，除此之外，魔法師的東西並不多。當亞瑟看著梅林緊閉雙眼，躺在深藍色的被子中央，他有種下一秒此人就要被湖水捲進漩渦裡的錯覺，彷彿他再也見不到他。  
  
冷汗不停從蒼白的皮膚上冒出來，濕漉漉的捲曲黑髮貼在額上，亞瑟不得不持續擦拭著梅林的額頭，並將已經濕透的衣服換掉。梅林的腹部有一個手掌大小的燒灼舊傷，傷口已經痊癒，卻留下醜陋的傷疤，再生的皮膚像一頭蟄伏其上的暗紅色野獸，變硬的肌膚還有被拉扯的生長痕跡，即使看著也難以想像那時的疼痛。在養傷的一年之間，為了阻止亞瑟動不動就想回訓練場上，梅林被迫告訴他許多他們的冒險之中被隱藏的部分，那時魔法師提到前往神佑之島卻遇見妮摩薇時，輕描淡寫帶過了他們之間的鬥法，擊中腹部的火球、從半空劈砍下來的雷電，從梅林的嘴裡說出來都像兒戲。  
  
「他怎麼樣了，蓋亞斯？」  
  
亞瑟為魔法師重新蓋上絨被，無法移開視線。  
  
「他只是太過勞累了。」  
  
蓋亞斯的語氣一如以往冷靜沉穩，彷彿由他斷言的事都已成為定局，不再有任何變數。  
  
「那他為什麼還沒醒過來？」  
  
「他需要休息，陛下。」頭髮花白的老人看著已在床邊看顧了整個晚上的國王，他輕輕將手搭在亞瑟肩上，「你也需要休息，亞瑟，如果他醒了我會叫你。」  
  
國王搖了搖頭，婉拒御醫的好意。  
  
清冷的月光透過窗戶照進房間裡，冷色調的光線彷彿漫到床邊就消散，被溫暖的燭光取代。疲累的老人已經靠在窗邊的椅子上睡著了，亞瑟揉了揉臉，努力保持清醒，房間裡太過安靜了，因為總是絮絮叨叨的人失去了意識。  
  
敲門聲突然響起，侍衛的聲音隔著門板傳進來。  
  
「陛下。」  
  
「什麼事？」  
  
「里昂爵士回報城裡出了狀況，需要您裁定要怎麼做。」  
  
亞瑟煩躁地將額前的散髮向後梳攏。  
  
「里昂不需要各種事都問過我，他有權能自己決定。」  
  
門外的人沉默了一陣子，正當亞瑟以為人已經離開，聲音又再次響起。  
  
「是個叫做安的德魯伊女孩。」  
  
  
  
下城區的水井邊是個月光照不到的角落，侍衛們用火把照亮那塊地方，一個紅髮的女孩倒臥在地上，她淡藍色的眼眸無神地望著天空，已經再沒有什麼東西能映照進她的眼底；她的身下有一灘血泊，鮮紅的液體沾濕了洗舊的粗布衣服，將泛白的布料染成鮮豔的顏色。  
  
亞瑟到那裡的時候看到的就是這樣的景象。  
  
他記得這個女孩，在集市裡拿著銅幣買麵包卻被欺負的德魯伊女孩，即使被羞辱和怒罵依然沒有流下一滴眼淚，堅強的女孩，玫瑰色的臉頰上有幾點雀斑。那天他們牽著她的手送她回家，小小稚嫩的手掌只有他的一半大，安紮了一束紫色的小花束送給他。他們已經走遠，要不是梅林偶然回頭，發現安對著他們離去的背影拼命揮手，亞瑟甚至不會注意到小女孩還在遠遠地看著他們。  
  
他蹲下來，檢查安身上的傷痕，後腦杓上有塊頭骨碎裂了，鮮血就是從那裡汨汨流出。  
  
亞瑟闔上她的雙眼。  
  
「里昂，事情是怎麼發生的？」  
  
「她的父母發現她還沒回家，外出找女兒的時候遇上巡邏隊，他們到這裡的時候看見小女孩躺在這裡，已經沒有呼吸了。」里昂指著旁邊一個翻倒的水桶，裡面還有幾塊手帕和貼身衣物。「我們猜測她來洗滌衣物，石板濕滑，她可能踩空了，或是……」  
  
「她的父母呢？」  
  
侍衛帶來了兩個德魯伊人，安的紅髮來自母親，女人哭得幾乎站不穩，只能依靠在丈夫身上，而淡藍色的眼珠和父親一模一樣，在月光下看來幾乎是透明的，男人滿臉哀戚，極力扶著妻子不讓她倒下。  
  
亞瑟未見過這對夫妻，送安回家的時候那棟小房子裡空無一人，小女孩說她的父母白天通常在森林裡採藥草，他們現在靠著治療牲畜來過活，只能收取微薄的費用。  
  
「為什麼一個小女孩需要大半夜到水井邊洗衣服？這不是第一次發生了，是不是？」  
  
女人除了流淚之外說不出任何話，男人把她摟得更緊。  
  
「……我們在這裡並不受歡迎，陛下。通常，安會在白天的時候將我們的衣服洗刷乾淨，雖然會受到一些嘲弄，但安總是不抱怨，我們也是聽鄰居說才知道這些事，她……」男人看了妻子一眼，似乎相當難以啟齒，他別開了頭才有辦法繼續說下去，「安成為女人了，她不願意在嘲弄她的人面前洗滌帶血的貼身衣物，那些人叫她女巫，說她會用血對水井下咒，所以安總是在晚飯後偷偷溜出來。我們阻止過她，陛下，但是安是個相當愛乾淨的孩子，她就是不聽話……」  
  
如果更早發現，安或許還能得救，她身下的血多得讓人難以想像來自一個不過胸口高的小女孩。  
  
水井旁邊終年潮濕，石板的縫隙中甚至長著青苔，就算大人也很容易跌倒，更何況是提著水桶的孩子，還是光線不明的夜晚。可是安日復一日在這裡洗衣服，水井邊是她很熟悉的地方，從安的父親的話聽來，至少也有一兩個月的時間，她趁著夜晚來水井邊，藉著微弱的月光洗乾淨自己的貼身衣物。  
  
如果不是意外呢？如果有誰，在這裡推了她一把，是那些嘲弄她的人？還是那些說女巫會用經血對水井下咒的人？他們是否拿著棍棒，狠狠擊打女孩的頭部，直到她倒下才急忙逃走？  
  
柯蒂斯的話出現在耳邊。  
  
** 陛下，這會讓那些痛恨魔法的人更加痛恨魔法……**  
  
是他太過急躁讓德魯伊女孩成為犧牲者嗎？  
  
指甲深陷進掌心當中，亞瑟卻不覺得疼痛。

  
  
梅林從混沌的夢境中醒來，夢見了兩年前的事，他失去了他的魔法。在夢中，他同樣被莫嘉娜關在水晶洞當中，但是夢中並沒有他的父親，所有的水晶都失去它們的光輝，除了在他面前的那一塊。他沒有取回魔法，水晶卻冰冷地映照出劍欄的戰役，他不想看，卻也不能不看；他看著亞瑟用悲傷的眼神詢問蓋亞斯為何梅林不在那裡，他看著固執又勇敢的金髮國王像古代神祇一樣在戰場上將劍術發揮地淋漓盡致，他也看著卡美洛的軍隊節節敗退，腥紅色的披風與鮮血分不開彼此，以及莫德雷德的劍插進亞瑟的胸口。

「不！」  
  
他大叫著從惡夢中醒來，才發現自己不是在水晶洞中，而是睡在寢室裡；他只記得自己在會議室外的長廊上和關妮薇爾討論魔法學校師資的事，下一秒就失去意識。他有些迷糊地發現自己換過衣服了，雖然身上這件已經被他的冷汗浸濕。  
  
「梅林？」頭髮花白的老人趕緊坐到床邊，仔細檢查了梅林的脈搏和眼皮，「你感覺如何？」  
  
「我不知道。」  
  
惡夢的感覺太過真實，他彷彿再一次經歷失去魔法的感覺，就好像軀殼裡面被掏空，只剩下外面的皮囊；沒有魔法的梅林什麼都不是，他只是個笨拙的僕人，什麼都做不好，沒有偉大的命運，沒有硬幣的另一半，眼睜睜看著亞瑟死去，卡美洛成為焦土。  
  
房間裡悶熱潮濕，尤其他還穿著濕透的衣服更加難受，梅林對窗戶伸出手，低聲念了一句咒語，本該被打開的那扇窗卻絲毫不動，他定下神，深呼吸平復了太快的心跳，再次將手掌對著它，緊閉的窗戶才被推開一個小縫。  
  
「蓋亞斯，我正在失去我的魔法。」  
  
梅林聽見自己的聲音在發抖，一股巨大的失落襲擊而來，他知道會有這麼一天，卻沒想到這天來得那麼快。  
  
兩年前，他帶著被龍息劍重傷的亞瑟到了阿瓦隆湖畔，招喚出希德族的長老時，國王因為劍的碎片只剩下最後一絲氣息，那雙比起晴空更加蔚藍的眼眸已經閉上，他沒有時間可以浪費，否則阿爾比恩的永恆之王將沉睡不起。  
  
在天將亮未亮的湖面上泛起了薄霧，希德族特有的光芒就像螢火，神秘而冷冽。  
  
「年輕的魔法師，你為何招喚我們？」  
  
希德長老拍動著翅膀在他們身邊繞了一圈，梅林將亞瑟抱得更緊，國王的體溫已開始漸漸冷去。  
  
「噢，你還帶著珍貴的靈魂，你要把他獻給我們嗎？」  
  
「我想請求你們救救他，龍息劍的碎片在他體內，只有希德族與這片大地一樣古老的魔法才能將它取出。」  
  
梅林懇求著他們，知道自己沒有任何籌碼，希德族渴望亞瑟的靈魂許久，甚至不惜花二十年的時間將一個希德族放進伊蓮娜公主的身體裡面，更不要說他曾兩次破壞他們的計畫，只為了保護亞瑟周全，他只能暗暗希望這些事不會曝光，至少不要是現在。  
  
「龍的法力和我們一樣古老，即使把碎片取出，也沒辦法立刻治好他的傷勢，他仍可能會死。」  
  
「我必須一試！亞瑟快要死了，他是我的朋友，我不能失去他！」  
  
「救了他對我們有什麼好處？希德族喜歡高貴之人的靈魂，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的靈魂比起任何一顆星辰都要璀璨閃亮，獨一無二，世界上不會再有跟他一樣的人，如果他死了，我們就能取走它。」  
  
希德長老發出一連串笑聲，似乎在嘲弄梅林有多麼愚蠢，永恆之王的靈魂是如此珍貴，他把亞瑟帶到這裡來，簡直像把最貴重的東西雙手奉上。  
  
希德族說的那些關於靈魂的話語，他比任何人都深知亞瑟有多麼耀眼。  
  
「我願意用我的靈魂交換他的，救救他！」  
  
「艾莫瑞斯，你或許是最偉大的魔法師，但充滿魔法的靈魂我們見多了，你的靈魂毫無吸引力。」  
  
梅林幾乎要絕望，命運為什麼要將他和亞瑟綁在一起，然後又讓他失去？  
  
基哈拉揭示了命運的安排，但那些未來還未實現，他或許救了亞瑟幾次，一起建立起與烏瑟時期不同的卡美洛，可是阿爾比恩還沒有統一，他還沒有看見亞瑟傲然站立於眾王之上，命運彷彿一條斷裂的錦帶，怎麼能將亞瑟的生命葬送在這裡？  
  
「要怎麼做你們才願意救他？我什麼都願意做，我願意給你們我的所有！」  
  
眼淚早已流遍他的臉頰，他感覺到亞瑟的生命正在一點一點地失去，心跳聲越來越微弱，就像冬日的雪終究會將一切覆蓋，進入死寂。他們共同經歷了那麼多，他不能失去他，他怎麼有辦法承受失去這個傲慢自大、死腦筋又無比忠誠與善良的他所深愛的人？  
  
「你是天空、海洋與大地之子，艾默瑞斯，你的魔力和他的靈魂一樣珍貴。」  
  



	6. Chapter 6

6.

有誰在陰影裡行走。

梅林睡得很不安穩，每時每刻他都能感覺到魔法正在從他的指尖溜走，像是雨水滴入乾燥的沙地中，消失地無影無蹤。有時候他覺得自己如墜冰窖，身體冷得僵硬，血管中每一滴血都結成冰花，白霜爬上他的皮膚；有時他又覺得自己掉入一片火海，灼熱的火焰燒熔他的軀體，烤乾每一寸肌膚，直到那股熱氣伴隨疼痛深入骨髓。

他在大床的中央蜷起，用絨被緊緊裹住自己，除了差點失去亞瑟的那一刻之外，他從來沒有如此無助與絕望，現在他只是在償還向希德族借來的時間。

亞瑟。亞瑟。亞瑟。

梅林希望亞瑟在這裡，國王會用低沉好聽的聲音嘲弄他、叫他別像個女孩一樣扭扭捏捏；或者會用那雙比起湖泊更加澄澈的眼眸注視著他，給他一個纏綿的吻，他絕不會抵抗；他希望亞瑟在這裡，用那雙修長而骨節分明的手撫摸他的後頸，或者磨蹭他的顴骨，嘲笑他的男僕像是來自終年飢荒、不得一頓飽食的國度。

亞瑟。

蓋亞斯說在他昏迷時亞瑟曾守候在旁，緊握他的手不願放開。

父親曾告訴他，他是天空、海洋與大地之子，他就是魔法本身。如今他的魔法正在離他而去，像是奔向大海的河流般絕不復返，梅林覺得自己也正在死去。

一個暗色的影子在陰影裡行走，悄然無聲，只有細微的金屬彼此撞擊的聲音。

「好久不見，艾默瑞斯。」

冰冷如毒蛇般的聲音在他的耳邊響起，熟悉又陌生。

梅林倏地睜開眼睛，美麗如毒蠍的邪惡女巫就站在窗邊，月光從她的身邊流洩進房間裡，將地板鍍上一層銀光，卻沒有半點光線照耀在莫嘉娜身上，她就站在牆邊的陰影裡，雍容華貴的紫色衣裙與黑暗融為一體。

「妳來這裡做什麼，莫嘉娜？」

梅林掙扎著開口，他以為自己用冷硬的語氣對她質問，但沙啞的嗓子讓他說出來的話像風在樹林裡的低語。

「我聽說你正在失去你的魔法。」

「消息真是靈通，誰告訴你的？」

「我現在或許無法使用魔法，但我仍能聽見夢境的呢喃，我身上流著古教高等女祭司的血，預知是我的天賦，這點連你也無法奪走。」

就算在戰爭中落敗，女巫的態度依然高傲俾倪，絲毫沒有敗家之犬的窘迫或狼狽。他有過機會殺了她，就在阿瓦隆湖畔，他拿著由基哈拉龍息所鑄之劍抵著莫嘉娜的背脊，只要再往前推進幾吋，她就會痛苦而孤獨地死去，嚐嚐碎片刺進心臟的滋味，而他會很樂意見到她──如莫嘉娜自己所說的──曝屍荒野，直到屍骨被狼群啃咬殆盡，浸在血泊之中。但是梅林看見了亞瑟的眼神，那雙蔚藍的眼眸中有著悲慟和不忍，亞瑟依然愛著莫嘉娜，即使她背叛了他與卡美洛。

國王的養女過去是他的朋友，曾經高貴卻不傲慢，充滿正義感且待人友好，但梅林痛恨莫嘉娜對亞瑟的背叛，他痛恨她曾聯合阿古溫讓卡美洛傾倒，使亞瑟痛苦。他責怪自己該在更早一點的時候支持她，或在陰錯陽差的命運交會點狠心任憑她死去，既是他的責任，那麼就讓他來結束。

可是他沒辦法在亞瑟那樣的眼神下動手，當明知會讓那個男人再次心碎。

莫嘉娜就像那塊魔晶，你能將它鎖在地窖中蒙塵，卻不能阻止它昭示未來。

梅林低聲回答：「我從不懷疑這點。」

女巫在黑暗中看著他，蒼白的臉容如同鬼魂，她向前跨出了一步，月光映照在一半的臉上，陰影則落在眼眶、唇線與高聳的鼻梁旁邊，那對灰綠色的眸子讓他想起烏瑟。莫嘉娜偏頭看著他，眼神裡已經沒有大戰時的瘋狂，只有冷然的恨意。

「你應該到水晶洞去，在哪裡你能找到你要的東西。」

「基於什麼理由？」

「我的預見。」

梅林笑了起來，冰冷的空氣讓他的肺部緊縮，咳了好幾聲。

他毫不懷疑莫嘉娜的預言能力，但他懷疑她的誠實。梅林見她說過太多謊，在溫柔與友善的表情背後是醜陋不堪的謊言，她的話語像冷血動物般鑽進烏瑟的耳裡。

「沒有用的，莫嘉娜，這並不是因為妳那卑劣的魔法把戲，而是一場交易，沒有人能阻止契約的一方拿走屬於他們的東西。」

女巫露出了一個微笑，完美勾勒的唇線在黑暗中仍是如此紅豔。

「交易？我懂了，原來你就是這樣救回我弟弟。值得嗎，為了他付出你的所有？」

「這就是妳我的差別。妳永遠不明白，有人對我來說比這個世界所有的事物更加重要，包括我自己的生命。莫歌絲和莫德雷德都為妳而死，但妳願意犧牲自己來救他們嗎？」

「這輪不到你來評斷。」

莫嘉娜的眼中閃過一絲金光，像蟄伏在黑暗處的一頭黑豹，黃澄澄的眼珠伺機而動，隨時都會伸出利爪撕裂梅林的咽喉，但什麼也沒有發生，銘刻著咒語的手銬限制著她。

「妳為何來這裡，莫嘉娜？就算妳真的在預見裡看到了什麼，妳何必告訴我？這是妳在傷害亞瑟之後的善心大發嗎？」

「不要搞錯了，我恨你並不比恨我那剛愎自用的弟弟來得輕，從你對我下毒的那一刻起，曾經與你為友的莫嘉娜已經死了。但是魔法正在崛起，艾默瑞斯，如果不是你，亞瑟不會那麼急著完成這些事。即使我不願意承認，但你是讓魔法重現光明的關鍵之人。」

亞瑟在清晨來到梅林的房間，他盡可能放輕了腳步，但當他在床邊的椅子落坐，魔法師仍然立刻睜開了雙眼。梅林看起來十分疲憊，眼下有濃厚的陰影，蒼白的臉色看起來病懨懨的，更突顯那雙藍灰色的大眼，凝視著彷彿就會被吸進去。

「你需要到訓練場上跟里昂他們一起操練了，宮廷魔法師像女孩子一樣柔弱可不行。」

他盡可能將話說得輕鬆無比，像是昨天晚上的焦急與慌亂都不存在，他沒有被恐懼襲擊，似乎下一秒就會失去梅林，也沒有即使千百般希望陪在梅林身邊，卻不得不去擔負起他的責任。

「魔法師和騎士不一樣，我們依靠魔法而不是肌肉。還有，我才不相信你敢在格溫面前說她柔弱。」

梅林咧開了他招牌性的蠢笑，有點中氣不足。

亞瑟從床邊小桌倒了杯水遞給梅林，並用眼神堅持對方要把整杯水喝完，而不是只抿一兩口。

「噢，關妮維爾的確不柔弱，還有你墊底呢。跟在我身邊那麼多年，你的劍術完全不見長進，實在讓我太丟臉，簡直有損卡美洛第一戰士的形象。」

「是嗎？等你能獨自打倒一條龍再來跟我說吧。」

他們相視而笑，卻有種恍若隔世的感覺。

就在不久之前，魔法在卡美洛依然是被禁止的，亞瑟想起每次談起魔法時梅林欲言又止的表情，想起梅林要他不要相信莫歌絲的話，因為她是個女巫；數年下來隱藏著自己的秘密，如今他們已經可以對梅林的魔法侃侃而談。

亞瑟看著那過於消瘦的臉頰，突兀卻有點可愛的大耳朵，笑起來時有著細紋的眼角和酒窩，捲曲的黑色短髮比獵犬的細毛更加柔軟。

他想要為這個人創造出能自由飛翔的世界。

「亞瑟？」

「告訴我，你怎麼從沒想過用魔法殺了我，讓魔法重回這個世界？就像莫嘉娜做的一樣，你比她更有機會。」

「你怎麼知道我沒有？」

「認真點，梅林。」

「大概因為我相信魔法重現光明的一天終究會到來，而你是個正直的國王，會建立一個公平及正義的王國，剷除過去的殘酷和不仁。」

「就算我成為國王後依然反對魔法、處死巫師？」

「你處死他們都不是因為魔法，亞瑟，他們或許殺了人、或許將卡美洛的消息出賣的莫嘉娜，沒有一個人是因為使用魔法而死。」

「但你甚至對我說『魔法在卡美洛沒有容身之地』，順帶一提，當時我有注意到你的顫抖和眼淚，只是不懂為什麼。」

「……預言裡，莫德雷德最終會殺死你，我不能冒這個風險。」

「即使放棄讓卡美洛皈依舊教、重拾魔法的機會嗎？」

身為卡美洛的王子，他的童年並未充滿溫情，而是學習知識、狩獵、練劍和禮儀。烏瑟相信繼承人必須強硬如鋼鐵、冷酷如冰雪，因此他從來沒有從父親那裡得到一個那怕是短暫也好的擁抱，僅有拍肩、微笑或一句讚許的話，當然，他必須先當個讓父親不失顏面的兒子。他沒有玩伴，只有一起學習或練劍的夥伴，那些貴族的孩子圍繞在他身邊，卻忌憚他的身分，猶如他是一隻碰了之後就會沾上鱗粉的毒蛾，絢麗華美卻不可觸碰。

沒有人明白他其實渴望被碰觸，渴望一個真正的擁抱。

因此他學會不被觸碰，不喜歡被觸碰，也不主動去觸碰別人。

他可以和別人握手、捶肩或拍背，但是他不擁抱，也不用手掌去感受另一個人或被感受。縱使與關妮薇爾熱戀的時候他也如此，他們親吻或做愛，她會觸碰他，急躁地撫摸他的臉頰或揉著他的肩膀，可是他覺得自己的手腕上或許銬著某種枷鎖，或某種詛咒讓他無法去同等的對待她。

但是現在碰觸的渴望灼燒著他的胸口。

於是他這麼做了，亞瑟抓起梅林的手貼在臉上，閉上眼感覺掌心的溫度，這並不是一雙柔軟細緻的手，梅林的手指修長但很粗糙，有一股乾燥木頭混著泥土的氣味，他感覺到梅林小心翼翼地蹭著他的顴骨和臉頰，舒服地讓他彷彿可以放下所有的憂慮。

「亞瑟，你看起來沒睡。」

亞瑟感覺到梅林靠近他，貼著他的額頭，他覺得自己的臉頰在對方的掌心裡發燙。

「如果有什麼困擾你，你可以告訴我，你知道我永遠都在這裡。」

「那個我們在集市遇到的德魯伊女孩，昨晚死了。」

梅林在顫抖，輕微地像是蜂鳥的心跳，但他知道。

「可能是滑倒，也可能是被仇恨者襲擊……柯蒂斯警告過我太過急躁的危險性，梅林，他說痛恨魔法的人會因為我的決定更加痛恨魔法，我不知道那個女孩是不是一個犧牲者，或只是單純的意外？我知道我在做對的事，但如果這個對的事讓人受傷了呢？」

亞瑟只要閉上眼睛，那對毫無生氣的眼珠就會在他的腦海中浮現，鮮血在月色下看起來幾乎是黑色的。他在戰場上看過成千上萬的屍體，也曾見過在路邊餓死或病死的屍體，他見過老人和小孩、男人和女人，在艱難的時代裡命運並不對誰特別仁慈，但是小女孩的模樣揮之不去。

那是他的過錯嗎？

是他的魯莽和草率嗎？

是他執著於做對的事卻用錯了方法嗎？

梅林低沉的聲音在他耳邊響起，像是盛夏的驟雨。

「你一直都知道自己在做什麼，你的心總是朝著對的方向。嘿，你還記得你對葛妮絲說的話嗎？你說杜伊是一頭老鷹，如果有誰因為這樣就欺凌他，那不是他的錯；或許會有人不能接受魔法是好的，或許會有人在這個過程中流血，但那不是你的錯。」

梅林的溫暖包裹住他，像是草原上的那股暖風，或是迷失在暴風雪的夜晚裡那道指引的光線，擁抱了他的遲疑和脆弱。

亞瑟把臉埋在梅林的頸側。

「謝謝你。」

「你必須對自己多點信心，這太不像我認識的那個傲慢、自負、混蛋又不可一世的亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，肯定被下了什麼魔咒。噢，說到魔咒，薇薇安公主說不定還深深地愛著你，可能躲在哪裡的樹叢後面窺視你的寢宮。」*

「閉嘴，梅林。」

然後他們交換了一個綿長的吻，直到兩個人都氣喘吁吁為止。

淡薄的晨光被金黃色的陽光取代，窗外與走廊上的走動聲與說話聲隱隱約約傳進來，卡美洛的一天開始了。

「我得離開了，必須和艾比歐爵士確定今年稅收的路線。」

他把吻落在梅林的手腕內側，那裡散發著屬於梅林的味道，皮膚下有脈搏在跳動。

梅林取過木梳，站在他身邊，穿著睡衣、光著腳為他打理翹起的頭髮，整理凌亂的領口，拉平皺在一起的襯衣；他是如此享受梅林的觸碰，而不是任何人的。偉大的魔法師挑剔地看著他，久得他都挑起眉毛，差點就要把人再抓過來吻上一輪，才得到對方勉為其難的點頭。

「亞瑟。」

離開房間前梅林的聲音從身後傳來，亞瑟轉過去看著用毛毯裹住自己的魔法師，灰藍的眼眸有些濕潤，嵌在蒼白的面容上像是殞落在湖面的月光，但更像狂風暴雨前夕的海面，水面下正在騷動，暴風雨就要來了。

「不，沒什麼。」

梅林在說謊，而他知道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *這個梗來自Bradley某次的訪談，關於210裡面被下咒的薇薇安公主，「事實上你不會在未來的劇集看到她，但她就在那裡，躲在後面的灌木叢裡，變成一個跟蹤狂。」我還蠻喜歡這腦洞的XDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

  
7.  
  
梅林睡過了晚飯時間，夢中依舊不安穩，他不記得自己夢到什麼了，只覺得每段夢境都是一塊碎片，銳利地使人割傷，卻讓他完整。大概是有誰來過房間裡，蠟燭已經點上，桌上擺著只剩微溫的燉菜和麵包，另外還有一瓶顏色詭譎的藥水，和字條，是蓋亞斯。字條上寫了藥水能幫他補充體力，梅林一口喝下之後覺得沒有想像中糟，甚至還帶著點果香。  
  
他坐在桌邊慢慢吃著燉菜，亞瑟的話突然在腦海裡冒了出來：安，那個德魯伊女孩死了。  
  
梅林記得那個女孩有一頭橘紅色的頭髮，臉頰上有些雀斑，以及那天拼命揮手的樣子。突然之間，胃裡重得吃不下任何東西，他把碗盤推遠。他們並未跟那女孩相處太久的時間，聽到這個消息比起悲傷更多的是難受，一條年輕的生命消逝了，就發生在卡美洛。如果說他對擁有魔法的同類沒有更多專注，那是說謊，人總會尋找跟自己一樣的人，彷彿這樣就能證明自己並不奇怪。  
  
他想起童年，從他有記憶起，魔法就是他的一部分。他還不會走路，就已經會把屋子裡的東西挪來挪去娛樂自己，或用魔法吸引母親的注意力，如呼吸一樣自然。母親開始要他不能在別人面前使用魔法，他不明白為什麼，但答應她。然後他看著她辛苦地劈砍木頭，只為了儲備足以過冬的柴火，或在井邊用盡力氣打水，洗刷那些因耕田被泥土弄髒的衣服，他覺得疑惑，明明這些事只要用魔法就能輕鬆完成，為何還要耗費那些時間與力氣，母親才告訴他，原來不是每個人都能做到跟他一樣的事。  
  
魔法成為他不可言說的秘密，是嵌在肉裡的一根刺、鯁在喉嚨的一口爛肉，他幾乎要為此覺得羞恥，但少了魔法他什麼都不是，瘦弱的手臂只拿得起半滿的簍筐，耕不了更多田，扛不起整捆柴火。  
  
他曾懷疑過魔法是不是一種詛咒，讓他跟別人不一樣，而母親吻著他的額頭，告訴他魔法是一種天賦，她相信它是為了更重要的命運而存在。  
  
於是他來到卡美洛，遇見自己的命運。  
  
梅林在燭光下檢視自己的手掌，那雙手與昨日的手並無不同，但他已經感覺不到曾經滿盈指尖的魔力，他的身體每一個部分都是魔法的容器，魔法就是他的一切。  
  
**你應該到水晶洞去，在哪裡你能找到你要的東西。**  
  
莫嘉娜的話能相信嗎？那些話裡面又有多少的真實和謊言？他心甘情願用魔力來交換讓亞瑟繼續活下去的機會，眼睜睜看著它一點一滴消失卻比想像中更痛苦。兩年前他在一瞬間就失去了魔法，只來得及震驚，並害怕沒有魔力的自己保護不了亞瑟，如今卻是一場漫長的酷刑，就像被倒吊在幽暗的地牢裡，聽著自己的血液流乾。  
  
這是一場他早就知道結局的交易，為什麼現在仍存著一絲希望？  
  
他想起亞瑟疲憊的眉眼，他知道金髮的國王因小女孩的死自責，因為那是亞瑟，覺得每個卡美洛的子民都是自己的責任。  
  
**黑暗過後就是黎明。**前往神佑之島修補冥界裂縫的路上亞瑟曾對他說，伴隨著因寒冷而生的喘氣和顫抖。但是沒有人知道黎明還有多遠，黑暗還要多久。他想這樣對那個如光化身的男人說，但終究說了句無傷大雅的玩笑話，並希冀自己能成為國王身邊的暗火，陪伴直到光明來臨。魔法的黎明就要到來了，現在就是最黑暗的時刻，他卻失去了他的能力……  
  
  
  
「你要去哪裡？」  
  
低沉的聲音從長廊的幽暗處浮現，梅林握緊了手裡的火把，即使沒有魔法，他還是可以用點小伎倆騙過守衛，卻沒想到偏偏撞見最不該遇見的人。國王穿著一件紅色的襯衣靠在牆壁上，雙臂交叉，淡金色的睫毛在臉上投下陰影，神情在此刻顯得如此晦暗難辨，平常那對霽色的眼眸幾乎化成無月的午夜。  
  
此刻他希望自己能招來烏雲擋住月光，或許就能不那麼狼狽，不需要將自己暴露在光明面前，像是他將自己生滿瘡疤的醜陋肌膚在亞瑟面前一片片剝下。  
  
「不，我……」  
  
他想解釋，卻不知道從何解釋起。  
  
「這次你連拙劣的藉口都不編了嗎？去幫蓋亞斯找藥草？去小酒館？去城外找某個女孩？是不是要我又被誰往胸口捅了一劍，你才會出現在我面前？」  
  
他胸口一緊，拒絕去想像那樣的畫面：染血的鎖子甲，瀕死的亞瑟，逐漸冷去的體溫。  
  
「你知道不是那樣。」他咬牙低語。  
  
「我只知道某些事發生了，你不打算告訴我，兩年前你也是這樣落荒而逃。」男人像頭負傷的雄獅低吼，聲音裡有血的味道：「我問過你去哪裡了，你回答我那不重要。」  
  
「我解決了，那又有什麼重要的？」  
  
憤怒直直朝他而來，亞瑟抓著他的雙臂，怒火灼痛了他的皮膚。  
  
「所以這又是另一個謊言嗎？即使到了現在你都還在騙我？我看起來像蠢蛋嗎，梅林，還是在你眼裡我就是一個蠢到什麼都會相信你，蠢到什麼都不會懷疑的傻子？」  
  
亞瑟是光，是熾熱的太陽，是一肩扛起王國重責的王者，是戰場上威猛的雄獅；當所有人都只能看見亞瑟的光，他卻能穿透他的暗，那些月的缺角，脆弱如充滿裂痕的玻璃的時刻，皆毫無保留在他面前展現，他能看見。  
  
梅林想過自己何其幸運，能陪伴最閃耀的星辰，渡過無人得見的時刻。  
  
就像此刻，亞瑟的眼裡有著破碎的靈魂，彷彿有人對他說了最殘忍的謊，而那個人，是自己。  
  
「我絕不會背叛你！」  
  
「你不信任我。」  
  
「不是……那樣的……」  
  
「我相信你，梅林，全心全意相信你，對你毫無隱瞞，但你相信我嗎？你相信我會為你付出我所有的一切嗎？你需要我嗎？」  
  
他喘著氣，滾燙的淚水從頰邊流下，甚至來不及去擦拭，就看見亞瑟泛紅的眼眶，他願意用盡各種方法抹平男人緊皺的眉間、撫去臉上的哀傷，但他早已付出一切了，一無所有。  
  
一無所有的人值得被愛嗎？  
  
他的天賦是為了命運而存在，失去了魔法之後他還能被命運眷顧嗎？  
  
「兩年前，莫嘉娜讓我失去魔法，我找回來了，但是我也來不及保護你，來不及阻止莫德雷德。」他極力維持著語調的平穩，隨意用袖子擦乾眼淚，「現在你知道了，我不是害怕上戰場的懦夫，我只是害怕不能保護你，甚至成為累贅。」  
  
亞瑟不是那樣的人，但是害怕失去的情緒在四肢百骸中流竄。  
  
粉身碎骨又如何？如果能把誰破碎的靈魂拼回去。  
  
「我的劍術很糟，醫術尚可，簡直讓你跟蓋亞斯一起氣到跳腳……我正在失去我的魔法，沒有了魔法我什麼都不是，那是我的一切。」  
  
「所以你要離開我？」  
  
亞瑟咬牙切齒說著。  
  
「我只是想找回我的魔法。」  
  
他搖頭。  
  
「是誰對你下了詛咒？莫嘉娜已經沒有這個能力了。」  
  
「……是一場交易，是一場我心甘情願的交易。」  
  
金髮的男人沉默下來，長廊上安靜地讓人心慌。  
  
「是我的生命。希德族願意救我完全是因為你拿自己把我換回來。如果不是，告訴我錯了。」  
  
「不是生命，只是我的魔力而已。」  
  
亞瑟不需要知道這些事，他過去兩年來一直這樣告訴自己，可是他無法任憑愛著的男人心碎還繼續說謊；亞瑟已經承擔了太多次的背叛，被那些所愛的人，就連他自己也隱瞞著秘密，即便如此，這個男人仍給予他毫不保留的信任。  
  
他沒辦法再一次背棄。  
  
「龍息劍又是怎麼回事？你一直告訴我，你用龍息劍跟他們做了交換，這也是謊言嗎？」  
  
「不、不是，劍換的是時間，我懇求他們給我多一點時間。你還沒有痊癒，卡美洛也需要重建，希德族永生不死，人類的時間對他們來說只是一瞬。」  
  
「兩年，這就是希德族給你的期限嗎？不對，梅林，如果你早知道自己會失去魔法，你不會等到現在才離開。告訴我，期限是什麼時候？」  
  
梅林看著亞瑟乾淨透亮如海的眼眸，再次猶豫是否該說出口，但男人的神情是如此執拗，那可是亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，不弄清楚是不會罷休的。  
  
如果要說，就讓他親口告訴他。  
  
「不要再試圖保護我了，梅林，我是你的國王，比你想像的更堅強。」  
  
「……直到魔法重回卡美洛的那一天。」  
  
「你是說，我最近做的那些，就是把你推向死路嗎？我做的一切努力，解除禁令、開辦學校，每一步都讓那個期限更快到達？我想要給你一個魔法不再受到輕視的世界，但你不打算告訴我，那時你會不會站在我的身邊？」  
  
「亞瑟……」  
  
「你真的覺得我是個傻子？」  
  
國王的語氣裡有壓抑的憤怒，但梅林的怒火也被熊熊燃起，他受夠了，他用盡一切的辦法想保護這個男人的安全，把自己奉獻出去只為了換回男人的生命，因為亞瑟比他更為重要，因為亞瑟比卡美洛和阿爾比恩的未來更加重要，他心甘情願變得一無所有，現在卻因此被指責。  
  
亞瑟‧潘德拉岡比這世界上所有的事物都還要珍貴。  
  
「沒錯，你就是個傻子！完全不在乎自己的性命！五大國裡哪個國王上戰場衝第一個的？沒有！哪個國王會為了救自己的騎士差點丟掉性命？沒有！哪個國王會被奴隸商人抓到後，第一句話是放了我的隨從？要不是我用魔法弄崩了雪地，我們早就死在那裡！如果我告訴你，莫嘉娜要我去殞王谷的水晶洞，因為那裡可以找回我丟失的東西，你肯定也只會說：『噢，身為國王，我不能讓我的宮廷魔法師把他的愚蠢傳染給卡美洛的國民，勉為其難只好跟著去以監督你』誰要你來了，你難道不知道莫嘉娜說的話有多不可信嗎？智障！白癡！瘋子！」  
  
「你說的沒錯，梅林，我們破曉時出發。」  
  
亞瑟笑了起來，眼裡卻毫無笑意，總是清朗如夏日天空的眼眸成為了結冰的湖面。  
  
「還有，你要是敢先跑，我會親自解開莫嘉娜的手銬讓她帶我去。」  
  
  
  
亞瑟回到他的寢宮，打發喬治離開，他看著一塵不染的地板、磨得發亮的盔甲和仔細上油保養的馬靴，依然覺得很不習慣，並不是說他想念房間角落的灰塵、被老鼠咬破的馬靴或因訓練錯過吃飯男僕卻端來難以下嚥的晚餐，他只是想念那時的單純，沒有那麼多的欺騙和謊言。  
  
他把手掌貼上胸口，心臟就在底下跳動著，他還記得碎片在身體裡一寸寸割開血肉而心臟逐漸停止跳動的感覺，梅林的眼淚落在臉頰上，那時他想，作為卡美洛的國王、亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的一生最後竟如此平靜，他將死在深愛著他也被他所深愛的男人懷裡。  
  
遇見梅林，就像遇見一個對的人，自此之後，其他人都不重要了。  
  
他以為他太晚才明白。  
  
亞瑟狠狠將一拳捶向牆壁，擦破了指節上的皮膚，疼痛讓他能清楚將感受命名，於是他繼續這麼做，直到雪白的牆面血跡斑斑。父親說過的話在他耳邊響起，**他不會是最後一個為你死的人，你將成為國王，你必須要習慣。**不，他永遠也習慣不了，他不要任何一個人為他失去重要的東西，不能是任何人，不能是梅林。他沒有看過梅林那樣徬徨無助的樣子，彷彿被掏空一樣，那個傻氣的青年從來不曾失去眼中的光芒，**那是我的一切**，梅林說。  
  
他救了他的命，卻賠上自己的所有。  
  
他撕開洗臉盆旁邊的巾子，隨意裹住冒著血的指節，用牙齒咬著打了個結。  
  
亞瑟進到關妮薇爾的寢宮，皇后還未入睡，她摒退了侍女，獨自在寫字檯前面對成堆的公文，細心批改，仔細寫下方針。他站著注視了很久，她如今已是他在朝政上可靠的盟友與諮詢對象，面對他國使節時展露出皇后的雍容與氣度，關妮薇爾是鐵匠的女兒，她比他更了解庶民的生活，他們的苦難與卑微，她也扮演成功的女主人角色，讓每個來訪的賓客和女眷都感到賓至如歸。  
  
她是個美麗的女人，但年輕時的愛戀已經燃盡，他們之間剩下的是親人般的牽絆。  
  
「你沒有敲門，亞瑟。」  
  
皇后並未從寫字檯前離開，她只是稍稍抬起頭來，不以為意地責怪。  
  
「抱歉，但我得把這個交給妳。」  
  
他把王國印璽從脖子上取下來，皮繩在手指上纏繞成圈，金屬製的印璽上還有他的體溫，像是卡美洛就是他的一部份，他握著猶豫了一下，最後放進關妮薇爾的手裡。  
  
她挑眉看著他，露出詢問的意味。  
  
亞瑟告訴關妮薇爾，梅林正在失去他的法力，原因是兩年前用它在阿瓦隆湖畔喚回了他的生命，唯一的機會是莫嘉娜的預見，殞王谷的水晶洞，但她早已不是那個讓他們推心置腹相信的友人，所有的友誼在她將森瑞德的不死軍隊引進卡美洛時便灰飛煙滅，路途危險，他不能確定前方的道路上有多少陷阱。  
  
「你可以帶著一小隊騎士共同前往，這樣會安全許多……尤其梅林現在無法保護你。」  
  
「不，這件事不能讓任何人知道。魔法的禁令才剛解除，我們正要在卡美洛開辦魔法學校，宮廷魔法師失去魔力的消息只會讓人民感到不安和懷疑，更對那些反對者來說是好時機。我信任妳，這段期間卡美洛就拜託妳了。」  
  
「這也是我的國家。」她將印璽掛上頸間，代表了用生命保護卡美洛的決心，但她皺起眉頭：「亞瑟，你非去不可嗎？我們有那麼多值得信賴的精銳騎士，里昂、帕西法爾或布蘭頓爵士，他們都跟你一樣可以保護梅林。梅林是個忠誠的朋友，他很重要，但對卡美洛來說，沒有比你更重要。」  
  
亞瑟望著關妮薇爾，她的臉上是憂慮和不贊同，彷彿長姊在勸導不聽話的幼弟，關妮薇爾和蓋亞斯一樣，永遠都那麼理智和冷靜，即使沒有他，皇后也能將卡美洛治理得很好。只是，就算為了自己也好，這是他和梅林的旅程，他不會讓梅林一個人去冒險，也不能讓梅林無法取回魔法──這對梅林來說是那麼重要。  
  
「我必須去，關妮薇爾，我已經錯失了一次，不能錯失第二次。他對我很重要。」  
  
他沒有說出兩年前的那件事，那是梅林死守的秘密，但關妮薇爾足夠聰明，她能夠明白。  
  
「我知道他對你有多重要，亞瑟。」  
  
她終究是拗不過他的堅決，屈服在執念之下，她嘆了口氣。  
  
「還記得有一次你說，你想找一個沒有人認識你的地方，當個農夫，然後你說你會帶梅林一起去，不是我，是梅林。我想我早就知道了，只是後來才看清楚。你愛過我，就像我也愛過你，但我不是獨一無二、讓你非要不可的那個人，你們屬於彼此。梅林改變了你，不再是那個傲慢自大的混球。」  
  
「他到現在都覺得我就是那個傲慢自大的混球。」  
  
「那不是真的，你知道你對他多重要。」  
  
亞瑟沉默下來，他知道自己對梅林來說多重要，但應該要是他保護他的，縱然梅林是比任何人都強大的魔法師，是他的錯，讓梅林失去魔法。  
  
「我得回去收拾行囊了。」  
  
他對關妮薇爾點點頭，轉身走向門口。  
  
「亞瑟。」  
  
關妮薇爾叫住了他。  
  
「如果受傷的人是梅林，你也會為他奉上一切。」  
  
亞瑟停下動作，看向那個聰慧的女人，突然懷疑自己與梅林之間或許始終都不是個秘密，他微微勾起嘴角。  
  
「謝謝妳，關妮薇爾。」  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
8.  
  
梅林在第一道曙光升起時來到亞瑟的寢宮，從地平線升上的巨大火球驅趕了黑暗，收拾了亂七八糟的行囊，幫亞瑟穿上鎖子甲，拉緊盔甲上的皮帶，別上配件帶，就像過去無數個日夜的習慣。亞瑟接過對方遞過來的佩劍，猶豫了一下，握住梅林的手。  
  
「梅林，我……」亞瑟感覺話就在舌尖上，卻難以說出口，他深吸一口氣，「我很抱歉那樣對你。」  
  
梅林搖了搖頭，臉色依舊蒼白得嚇人，坦然迎上他的眼神。  
  
「你有權利對我生氣，我想過告訴你──關於交易還有失去魔法的事，但是就算時間倒轉，我還是會做出同樣的選擇，不管你願不願意，這是我的決定。所以，告不告訴你好像都沒有意義……還有，你的手怎麼了？」  
  
他的手被捧在梅林的掌心，細細拆開隨意包紮的布條，傷口並不嚴重，只是因為沒有妥善處理，有些發炎與腫脹。梅林端來一盆冷水，將傷口洗清、擦乾、塗上蓋亞斯的獨門藥膏，然後用乾淨繃帶不輕不重地纏繞。  
  
「我現在用不了魔法，只能這樣了，不過治癒魔法一直都不是我的強項。」  
  
冰涼的藥膏舒緩了傷口的刺痛，梅林落在繃帶上的一吻則擊碎了他的驕傲，他是如此被深深眷戀著，不管對方是國王的男僕還是史上最偉大的魔法師，眼裡都只有他，而他的心也在胸口與之共鳴。  
  
或許從初見的那一天起，他就為這個人心動，被那無畏的眼神與機智的反詰深深吸引，即使知道了他的身分，也未因此對他卑躬屈膝、刻意討好，或恐懼厭惡，那對擁有海的顏色的眼眸穿透了他，直達靈魂深處。梅林看透了長滿尖刺的堅硬外殼，找到真正的他，那個有時躲在角落瑟瑟發抖的小男孩，告訴他不需要逞強，順著自己的心下決定；梅林關心他的安危，而不是頭銜與虛名。  
  
當他快要被壓垮時，他知道他可以退後一步，稍微喘息，因為身後的人絕不會背棄他。  
  
「梅林，聽我說，你不是一無是處。」  
  
亞瑟用沒受傷的那隻手將魔法師的頭按到自己的肩膀上，把異常乖順的黑髮青年抱進懷裡，感覺對方在發抖。他想要把自己的心掏出來，讓梅林看看裡頭已經住了一個無禮又固執的傢伙，那是五大國有史以來最差勁的僕人，就算劍術不行、手腳笨拙，但是在很久以前就住在裡面了，那傢伙總是在有人想對那顆心做什麼的時候比他自己更生氣，總是拿著盾牌保護他的心。  
  
他的心已經是那個傢伙的了，被落下的眼淚刻上了名字。  
  
「你是我看過最勇敢的人，雖然總是煩人又囉嗦，可是你比誰都正直和忠誠。身分對你一點意義都沒有，只有你看見了我，而不是卡美洛的王儲，或烏瑟‧潘德拉岡的兒子，你讓我看見自己的盲點，又比任何人都支持我的決定。你的勇敢，你的智慧，都不是因為魔法，是因為你是你。」  
  
他不知道該怎麼讓對方了解，不管有沒有魔法，他已經無法離開他。  
  
梅林像荒野中撥開長草後腳下的那一條道路。  
  
「承認對你的感情有時候像要殺了我一般……我愛你，因為你是你，梅林。」  
  
他低聲在梅林的耳邊說著，聽見懷裡的魔法師開始啜泣，近年來終於開始長點肉的手臂繞過他的腰，緊抓著他後腰的皮帶，哭聲從間歇落下的小雨變成滂沱大雨，敲打在卡美洛的石板路上，似乎終夜未停。  
  
「亞瑟，我從很久以前就開始愛你了。」  
  
  
  
亞瑟對殞王谷從來就沒什麼好印象，他並不相信那裡受到詛咒，但多次在樹林中勘察地形時被盜匪追趕、中箭倒地、帶著騎士團穿越峽谷時被敵人暗算，太多不愉快的回憶都發生在那裡。縱使阿古溫和森瑞德都已逝世，奧丁與卡美洛結為同盟，而撒克遜人被擊退並遠離他們的領土，他也不確定莫嘉娜是否能在受到監視並限制魔法的情況下設下陷阱，畢竟女巫不只有強大的法力，更有潘德拉岡家生而俱來、擅長說服人的手腕，他走得很小心。  
  
殞王谷並不遠，就在懷特山附近，距離卡美洛大約半天的路程，但梅林太過虛弱，他們不得不走走停停，時不時下馬讓他休息一段時間，幸好蓋亞斯的藥劑相當有效，梅林不再難受到幾乎走不動。亞瑟在休息時間餵馬喝水、攤開毛毯披在梅林身上，甚至生了一個火堆，將乳酪塊插在樹枝上烤融夾在麵包裡做了午餐。  
  
水晶洞附近地形崎嶇，到處都是生滿青苔的岩石，他們只能將馬繫在樹上徒步前進。  
  
亞瑟從未見過此般景象，走過狹窄的隧道，裡面的空氣冰冷濕涼，有一種神祕的氣息，洞穴中分明悄然無聲，卻像有誰在耳邊不住呢喃，與德魯伊聖地感覺相似，然而更加強烈。隧道盡頭有光，那是一個極為寬廣的地下洞穴，照不進任何的陽光，但有無數的水晶柱從岩石中迸生出來，半透明的晶柱散發著幽藍色光芒，彷若數以百計的花朵同時在夜晚綻放。  
  
他扶著梅林走下濕滑的石階，緊握著彼此的手。  
  
「真美。」亞瑟忍不住讚嘆，從來沒想過殞王谷中會有這樣一個地方，穿過隧道像是穿過夜晚與清晨的夾縫，洞裡看不見邊際，不知遠近，像是一道謎語。他沒有來過這裡，感覺不到力量的流動，卻彷彿被某種熟悉的氣息包圍，那些水晶就像梅林。  
  
他的聲音在洞窟裡形成空曠的迴音。  
  
「然後呢？你需要念些什麼咒語嗎？」  
  
梅林抬頭望著四周，臉上有種懷念的神情。  
  
「我不知道，莫嘉娜只說了我該到這裡來。上一次我在這裡見到了我父親，我以為這次也會見到他。」  
  
「但是巴利諾已經……」  
  
「他說他永遠在我心中。」  
  
他們等了很久，外面已經接近半夜，待在洞窟中，時間的流逝不再與外界相同，彷彿亙古歲月都凝結在這一刻，除了地下水滲透地層的滴答聲外沒有其他動靜，只有水晶靜靜地發光。洞穴裡相當溫暖，用過乾糧後，梅林喝完了最後一瓶藥劑，亞瑟取出他們的墊被與毛毯，在洞穴的中心鋪開來。梅林太過疲憊，靠在他身上就睡著了，亞瑟將梅林用毛毯裹好，用背包當成枕頭，確保黑髮青年不會著涼後才靠在一邊休息。  
  
亞瑟夢見了許多年前的卡美洛，那時他八歲、莫嘉娜十歲，她剛作為國王的養女被帶到卡美洛來，烏瑟介紹他們見面，告訴他，這個有著黑色捲髮和灰綠色眼珠、一臉倔強的女孩從此就是他的家人。莫嘉娜不跟任何人說話，不到餐廳來和他與父親一起用餐，甚至拒絕出席為她舉辦的生日宴會，讓整場宴會只能草草結束。他帶著要送給莫嘉娜的禮物從傭人房的通道溜進她房間，侍女被莫嘉娜趕出房間，而國王的養女正躺在床上睡熟，他把她拍醒，換來臉頰上火辣辣的一巴掌。  
  
「父親說我們該好好相處。」  
  
「烏瑟不是我的父親，」那對灰綠色的眼睛對他怒目而視，「格洛斯才是！」  
  
「噢，好吧。」亞瑟聰明地不提起聽說格洛斯已經戰死的消息，而夫人也因為悲痛欲絕生著重病，「這是給妳的生日禮物，鹿皮做的手套，妳可以戴著它跟……我父親一起去打獵，秋獵快到了。」  
  
莫嘉娜帶著懷疑的表情收下了禮物，「你為什麼要送我禮物？」  
  
「因為父親說妳是家人。」  
  
然後莫嘉娜開始進入他的生活，他們一起練劍，學習射箭，跟著喬弗里記憶所有貴族的家譜，兩年後，他十歲生日時，莫嘉娜送了他一頭獵鷹。老鷹有灰褐色的漂亮羽毛，以及白底條紋的翅膀末端和尾羽，展翅後比他還寬。莫嘉娜告訴他，老鷹不像獵犬，不是他的寵物，當牠認定主人後，他們就屬於彼此，是最好的夥伴，但是老鷹不能永遠都在他身邊，過幾年就要放牠自由，否則牠會死亡，因為老鷹需要天空。  
  
有天，莫嘉娜對尋常的練劍課程膩了，提議將貴族子弟們分成兩隊彼此對抗，模擬真正的戰鬥，她率領代表卡美洛騎士團的紅隊，亞瑟則率領代表巫師的黑隊。一開始，他們並不太認真，多少有些打鬧在裡頭，但亞瑟發現父親在一邊看著，他認真了起來，很快黑隊就擊敗了莫嘉娜的紅隊，讓她氣得摔了盾牌。他向國王走去，父親臉上難得露出讚許的神情，他開心接受父親對於練劍進度的考核，一切都很好，直到國王問起紅黑兩隊代表的意義。  
  
「莫嘉娜代表我們的騎士團，我代表使用魔法的巫師們。」  
  
「然後你贏了？」  
  
「對。」  
  
亞瑟等著被稱讚，卻等到重重的一巴掌，他被打得摔在地上，額角因為撞到堅硬的石頭而流血，但是父親要他站起來，他頭暈目眩，幾乎站不直。  
  
「潘德拉岡家的孩子不能是巫師！魔法不能在卡美洛獲勝！你是未來的國王，怎麼可以如此輕忽？魔法是邪惡的，它腐蝕著人的內心，看來你還沒有身為王儲的自覺！」  
  
「對不起，父親。」  
  
「你是王子，代表你擔負著守護一個國家的重責大任，但我只看到你忙著玩耍。我對你太失望了！莫嘉娜送你的那頭獵鷹，牠將被處死作為你散漫的懲罰！」  
  
他懇求父親，保證自己會花更多時間在練劍上，也會努力在對抗魔法的戰爭中成為父親的左右手，只求不要處死他的老鷹。但國王的決定不容改變，他還來不及和老鷹成為朋友，牠就消失在亞瑟的生活裡。  
  
他還來不及給牠一片天空。  
  
  
  
** 亞瑟‧潘德拉岡……醒來。**  
  
亞瑟從夢境中醒來，他以為梅林身邊漂浮著一團火焰，視線清晰後才發現那不是火焰，那是一頭半透明、發著紅光的龍，只有雙手合起的掌心大小。該死的，他可是對龍毫無概念，就算他實在看不出跟一隻雞差不多大小的龍能帶來什麼傷害。他拔出腰間佩劍，一邊推醒梅林。  
  
「梅林，醒醒！」  
  
「基哈拉？」  
  
梅林睡眼惺忪，他揉了揉眼睛，一臉不可置信的表情。  
  
「好久不見，梅林。」  
  
「你沒有回應我的呼喚。」  
  
「是的，我的壽命已盡，年輕的魔法師。」龍在他們身邊飛舞，滑行的痕跡像是火星，語氣裡帶著點俏皮，「即使是龍也會有最後一天的到來。」  
  
亞瑟不放心地用劍指著飛個不停的基哈拉，不確定手裡的劍是否足以保護他們，畢竟那只是一把普通的卡美洛兵工廠製造的長劍，不是他從石頭中拔出的那把龍息劍──話說回來，他懷疑龍息劍對龍也無法造成損傷，那畢竟是同源的東西。  
  
「不需要緊張，亞瑟‧潘德拉岡，我不會傷害你們，就算想，也沒有辦法。」  
  
他半信半疑收起佩劍，基哈拉在一塊略高的水晶上停下，威嚴且優雅，就算形體只有過去的百分之一，牠仍擁有高貴古老的龍族之血。  
  
「我需要你的幫忙。」  
  
「當然，我知道你們為什麼而來，是你跟希德族的交易。」  
  
「我失去了我的魔法。」  
  
「年輕的魔法師，你應該知道，沒有任何魔法可以阻止交易的另一方拿走他們應得的代價，這是古教的規律，世界需要平衡，你用自己的魔力換來年輕的潘德拉岡活下來的機會，是你自願的。」  
  
亞瑟看著梅林已經足夠蒼白的臉又再次刷白，偉大的魔法師低著頭，嘴唇動了動卻沒有發出聲音。就算不明白魔法，他也聽清楚了龍的意思，就像天平，從一端取了砝碼，另一端也需要拿走才能平衡，梅林求希德族阻止了他的死，那麼就必須有人付出些什麼。  
  
「我願意付出代價來換回梅林的魔法，只要你告訴我需要什麼代價。」他朗聲對龍說。  
  
基哈拉笑了起來，笑聲相當歡快，亞瑟甚至覺得如果不是牠那副作模作樣的態度，牠會笑得打滾。他用手肘撞了撞梅林，以眼神拋去詢問，不確定他們究竟只是單純被嘲諷了，還是龍就是那麼與眾不同，但梅林也摸不著頭緒。基哈拉曾將近毀掉半個卡美洛，逼得蓋亞斯不得不說出巴利諾仍活著的事實，御龍者卻死在一般士兵手裡，梅林失去父親。亞瑟可不覺得龍是那麼和藹可親的生物。  
  
「這實在太好笑了，潘德拉岡，希德族心心念念想要得到你的靈魂，你覺得他們會跟你索討什麼樣的代價？」  
  
很好，他被一頭龍嘲笑了。  
  
「但是謝謝你，願意放艾蘇薩自由，你和你父親完全不同。牠是這個古老血源的最後倖存者，稀有的白龍也是阿爾比恩的吉兆，我希望牠能在充滿魔法的大地上不受到束縛。」  
  
基哈拉收起笑聲，對著亞瑟低下頭。  
  
「為此，我想送你們一個禮物：我的心臟。」  
  
「龍的心臟是希德族也得不到的稀有之物，在龍死後，古老的魔力仍保留在心臟形成的結晶之中，如果作為法器使用，將能駕馭龍族的魔法。從來沒有人得到過它，因為我們有種歸巢的本能，在壽命將近之時，會憑著血脈留下的印記去到龍的墳場，每頭龍都知道那個地方在哪裡，但沒有任何其他種族能涉足。」  
  
亞瑟知道他父親做了什麼，在大肅清時，烏瑟利用巫師將龍幾乎屠殺殆盡，假借談和之名，讓巴利諾把基哈拉帶到卡美洛，用魔法的鎖鏈將僅剩的一頭龍禁錮在地洞之中長達二十年，為了彰顯卡美洛的威能，並在之後開始追殺那些巫師，追捕巴利諾。為此，他甚至覺得即使龍決意詛咒潘德拉岡家族，他也無話可說。  
  
基哈拉卻願意給出牠的心臟。  
  
「如果我們拿走心臟，會發生什麼事？」亞瑟問。  
  
「我的身體會粉碎。」基哈拉用一種溫柔的語氣說著，「心臟的結晶能讓龍族的軀體千年不腐，千年之後成為大地能量的一部分，生生不息；如果在那之前拿走心臟，我的肉體很快就會風化，像普通的岩石般粉碎，力量不會回到這塊土地上。」  
  
「我很抱歉我父親對你做的事，基哈拉。」他試著和梅林一樣稱呼龍的名字，有種相當奇怪的感覺，彷彿他們並不是對立的兩方，分屬有魔法和沒有魔法的世界，而是認識許久的老友。「謝謝你。」  
  
龍露出了一個可以稱為微笑的表情，牠又轉頭看著梅林。  
  
「龍之心足以從希德族手裡換回你的魔力，年輕的魔法師，你沒有任何的籌碼，這個禮物純粹為了感謝潘德拉岡的仁慈，是他應得的酬賞，否則我已不再受制於御龍者的命令。」  
  
梅林對基哈拉伸出手。  
  
「我們還是朋友嗎，基哈拉？」  
  
龍對著魔法師點點頭，從水晶上輕巧地滑翔到梅林的手上，似乎還用頭蹭了蹭掌心，半透明的形體逐漸消失在水晶的幽藍光線之中，只有聲音依然在洞穴裡面環繞著。  
  
「去吧，讓艾蘇薩帶你們到那裡去。」  
  
「總有一天，我們會再相見的。」  
  
  
  
於魔法與神話依然存在的時代裡，有一個傳說在這塊大陸上流傳，在永恆之王與偉大的魔法師一統阿爾比恩之時，陽光下國王的頭髮如金子般燦亮，眼眸如同最珍貴的藍色寶石，他曾高舉手中寶劍，對著臣民闡述他的信念：「過去，我們以信任和忠誠建造了卡美洛，但是也曾經因對魔法的盲目仇恨彼此敵對；如今，此地是一塊自由的沃土，願平等與自由在阿爾比恩永世長存。」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇故事的初衷來自那些在社會上被壓迫的聲音和人群，讓我決定寫一個解除了魔法禁令，但魔法的使用者依然在社會中被排擠的故事。真正開始寫之後，我發現自己還想問另一個問題：假設亞瑟活下來了，故事會怎麼樣呢？沒錯我就是亞瑟顏狗兼迷妹！所以故事分成了兩條線，一條是亞瑟與其他角色的關係，另一條是魔法，不過這兩條線交織在一起。
> 
> ■關於關妮薇爾  
老實說我討厭原劇裡的關妮薇爾，不是因為長相，而是個性，不牽涉到跟亞瑟的感情線時她還算是個善良勇敢的好女孩，一牽涉到亞瑟就是個綠茶婊。當亞瑟想隱瞞身分證明自己時，她說：「你不需要在我面前證明自己。」大媽妳誰啊！！！？你們互有好感也才沒多久，雖然有衝動的一吻但也沒交往，怎麼會自我中心到覺得有資格這樣說呢？梅林來說這句話還比較差不多吧！以及，過了幾集她就跟蘭斯洛特愛得你死我活了，到底……？雖然劇組為了漂白她，把她跟蘭斯洛特外遇這件事歸咎於下咒的手環，但仔細想想，她不只收了前男友的禮物，還在亞瑟質問她時吶喊：「我一直以來就是想當你的皇后！」他媽的亞瑟都心碎了啊妳還在說皇后這件事！亞瑟都說了「難道我僅是妳的國王」，為什麼妳說的不是妻子而是皇后？  
身為一個喜愛正劇向的寫手，我相信每個角色都有存在的意義，弄死或黑化她都不是好的做法，所以我選擇了擴寫我在看劇時的想法：他們有婚姻問題，而且梅林一直都比較重要。他們愛過、熱戀過，但靠著迷戀是無法永遠在一起的。例如第四季結尾，在埃爾多的地道裡，亞瑟毫無懸念就把她扔給認識不久的崔斯坦，轉頭回去找梅林；例如第五季亞瑟本來扛著她要上山找聖水，梅林一掉下去就把她扔下去救梅林；例如劍欄一役關妮薇爾陪著亞瑟到了戰線，可是亞瑟心心念念的就是梅林不在他身邊。所以我在故事裡繼續讓關妮薇爾當她的皇后，只是他們的心已經不在彼此身上了。
> 
> ■關於莫嘉娜  
皇姊是我最喜歡的女性角色，雖說卡美洛也沒幾個女人(喂)。她的故事完整，心境的變化也都有跡可循，或許是時間因素，在後面三季我們只看到她的恨，但這個角色有更深度的東西在裡面。在她知道自己是烏瑟的親生女兒之前，她在卡美洛只是個客人，烏瑟很寵她，可是這改變不了她失去雙親，情感上已經孤獨一人的現實；在她知道自己是烏瑟的親生女兒之後，這個孤獨感變成了恨意，渴望被愛的心情無法得到滿足，而且她發現自己原來會魔法，烏瑟所有暴虐的決策就像衝著她而來，她感到害怕。在這種情感轉變上還有一個重點，莫嘉娜明顯愛著她的父親格洛斯，她也深信不移烏瑟需要為格洛斯的死負責，那麼，她母親與烏瑟私通生下的自己，就是對格洛斯的背叛。  
但要說莫嘉娜完全不愛烏瑟嗎？我想這不可能，畢竟是共同生活了那麼久的人，又愛她寵她，甚至會對她掏心掏肺講些不會對亞瑟說的話，所以莫嘉娜始終擺盪不定，直到梅林對她下毒為止。所以我加進了莫嘉娜為烏瑟弔念的段落，即使烏瑟事實上死於她的魔法。
> 
> ■關於梅林  
這篇畢竟是個後513的設定，所以有個至關重要的問題：亞瑟知道梅林是巫師/魔法師且救了他很多次之後，他們的相處會改變嗎？我的答案是不會，畢竟亞瑟自己都在513說了，他希望梅林永遠是梅林，不要改變。另一個參考的來源是某不具名的朋友，她和她女朋友的相處模式跟AM很像，根據她的說法：「這跟梅林是男僕、亞瑟是國王無關，跟梅林是梅林、亞瑟是亞瑟比較有關。」我也是這麼覺得的，梅林喜歡對亞瑟好，或說照顧他，這件事不會因為他不是亞瑟的男僕而改變。  
在梅林與亞瑟的關係當中，亞瑟就是他的一切，而我懷疑他是否看見自己？從第一季蓋亞斯要求他不要使用魔法的反應，401面對無法使用魔法的暗夜影魂的害怕，以及512請高汶帶他去水晶洞遇見強盜的畏縮，都讓我覺得他把自己的價值建立在魔法上，即使梅林就是魔法本身，我也不覺得如此，亞瑟顯然也是。所以讓他明白自己很重要在故事裡也變成一個命題。
> 
> ■關於亞瑟  
亞瑟真的是一個很好的人。（詞窮）在故事裡我也讓他成為了一個好國王，因為我相信如果他沒死，確實會開創一個公平正義的時代。亞瑟這個角色的複雜度相當迷人，他和與他互動的角色都有一個完整的脈絡可循（嗯，除了關妮薇爾之外）。亞瑟敬愛他的父親，但他也跟烏瑟有著心結在，烏瑟的愛包裹了太多的外在價值，例如亞瑟必須當一個不讓父親和國王蒙羞的兒子與王子，他明明知道父親對魔法的迫害不對，可是他不會跟烏瑟對著幹，因為他不想讓父親厭惡他，他甚至會為了取悅他的父親去做自己並不認同的事，像是屠剿德魯伊人的營地。  
他和莫嘉娜之間的關係也是我喜歡的，原劇裡沒讓他們好好吵一架很可惜，亞瑟莫名其妙被莫嘉娜恨著，他還記得她以前的善良與正義，覺得他們是朋友，可是莫嘉娜只想殺了他奪取王位。亞瑟的不捨和困惑都是很好的題材，也是更深入這個角色的機會。  
這些脈絡都讓亞瑟相當飽滿，這樣的亞瑟在513之後會如何統治他的國家，讓魔法在卡美洛不再是禁術，以及會面對什麼樣的挑戰，是亞瑟在我的故事裡需要面對的課題。不過因為沒打算寫十幾萬字的長篇小說，這件事仍被我寫淺了，只是帶給大家一點概念。雖然偶爾寫著寫著我會以為自己在寫十二國記的中嶋陽子，但基友說服我好國王的特質是共通的！  
他如何去面對梅林，尤其是他怎麼從瀕死活過來，這都會影響他跟梅林的關係能走多遠。他們是彼此的錨，也是彼此的盾，拉住對方讓他不要迷失，保護對方讓他不要受傷害，希望我有寫出這種感覺。
> 
> 最後希望大家喜歡這個故事，也可以告訴我喜歡或不喜歡哪裡，讀者的回覆永遠都是繼續創作的重要動力。要跟我一起發廚舔亞瑟也完全沒問題！(X)


End file.
